Dream High
by taejoon
Summary: When the Institute puts out a notice for an audition for a League champion idol group, Ezreal, Talon, Ahri, and Kat decide to give it a shot. What could possibly go wrong? Warning - not lore friendly. Rated M for possible lemon. Monthly updates.
1. Cupid

A/N: This idea for a League champion idol group came to me as I was watching a few kpop performances, so forgive me if it seems sloppy! I haven't had much time to actually develop the story in my head, since I decided to write this on a whim. This is my second fanfic, and I'm planning on making this one a 10 or 15 chapter story. Let me know what you think, and hopefully I can get another chapter out quick!

* * *

Chapter One

Cupid

* * *

"Talon!" Ezreal said, out of breath.

"Calm down, Ezreal. What's got you so excited so early in the morning?" Talon asked, half asleep.

"Look!" Ezreal said, shoving a sheet of paper in Talon's face.

"Alright, alright, I'll take a look at it. Don't be so loud, you'll wake up the others." Talon said.

Talon took a look at the paper Ezreal brought in. Big block letters across the top read LEAGUE CHAMPION IDOL GROUP AUDITION.

"Idol group auditions… Singers and rappers… Dancing skills required as well…" Talon muttered.

"Talon, you can rap, right?" Ezreal asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, I can do a little rapping, but why this all of a sudden?" Talon asked.

"To be honest, I just really like the idea of every female champion in the League screaming my name as I perform on stage…" Ezreal said.

Talon knew that Ezreal had a huge crush on Lux, and he wouldn't deny it himself that he had a bit of a crush on Katarina, as well. The idea of Katarina screaming his name while he performed on stage was enough to make him blush a little.

"Ezreal, when are the auditions?" Talon asked.

"They're later today, but-" Ezreal tried to say, being cut off by Talon.

"What are we doing waiting around here? Let's hurry up and get ready for the auditions!" Talon said.

* * *

Ezreal laughed. "I knew you would be interested, Talon~!" and got ready himself.

On the other side of the dorms, Katarina was trying hard to catch her breath as she flung open Ahri's door.

"Kat? Wha.." Ahri said, confused.

"Ahri, you've done some singing before, right?" Kat asked, looking straight into the fox's eyes.

Ahri blushed and looked away. "Y-Yeah, but…"

"Then come with me to the idol group auditions!" Kat said, smiling,

"Kat, do you realize how long it's been since I've done any idol work? I've probably rusted beyond repair…" Ahri complained, desperately wanting to go back to sleep.

"You'll do fine!" Kat said, pouting. "You have ten minutes to get ready before I tell Ezreal that you like him!~"

Ahri blushed furiously and quickly got out of bed. "Fine! I'm only doing this once, okay Kat?" she said.

Kat's face lit up and she gave Ahri a hug. "I knew you would do it, Ahri~" she said.

Ahri smiled and patted Kat's head, ruffling her hair slightly. "I'll be ready soon, alright?"

Kat nodded her head and went outside as the nine-tailed fox showered, dried her hair, and changed into more comfortable clothes.

* * *

Outside, Talon and Ezreal were on an epic adventure to… find something to eat?

"Ezreal, how much farther is this restaurant?" Talon complained as his stomach voiced its own complaints.

"Come on, Talon. I'm just as hungry as you are, and it's not that much farther!" Ezreal said, picking his pace up a little. Not many good restaurants were open at 9:30 in the morning, but Ezreal apparently knew a place. It was good, but did it really have to be on the other side on the other side of the Institute? Talon was just about to complain again, but Ezreal grabbed Talon's arm and made a sudden turn into an alley. A little farther in, there was a sign that read "RESTAURANT".

As they opened the door, a man behind the bar recognized Ezreal and greeted him. They were told to seat themselves, and a waiter would be with them shortly. They took a table next to a wall, and a few minutes later, a man carrying a pad of paper walked over to them.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything to drink?" the waiter said.

"Water for both of us." Ezreal answered.

The waiter bowed and walked away to get their drinks. Meanwhile, Talon was looking around at the place Ezreal dragged him to. It was just like he thought – a complete dive. The wooden walls looked like they have lost their natural color a long time ago. A few fans hung from the ceiling above them. This looked like a place that parents would warn their kids to stay away from. As the waiter came back with two glasses of water, the door opened and Talon saw red hair and nine tails.

"Is that Ezreal?" Ahri said, spotting the blonde sitting at a table.

Kat and Ahri made their way over to the table and sat down next to them. Talon blushed slightly as Kat sat down next to him.

"Hey, Ahri!" Ezreal said, smiling.

"Hey Ezzy~" Ahri said, smiling back.

After the four of them ordered breakfast and finished eating, they all decided to take a look at where the auditions would be held. In the middle of the plaza they were in, there was a stage set up. They assumed that this is where they would be later today, and split up and went back to their dorms to prepare for the auditions.

* * *

In the plaza, there was a crowd around the stage that was set up earlier today. Among them, Ezreal, Talon, Ahri, and Katarina waited to be called up to perform for judges on stage. At the judging table, Sona and some high-ranking summoners sat, listening to everyone perform. Some were really good, and some were just plain awful. Ezreal looked around, and saw a Zed, without his facemask and armor. He ran over to Zed and said hi.

"Zed, I never knew you were interested in becoming an idol!~" Ezreal said, looking at the ninja in awe.

Zed, who was much less hostile off the Rift, looked at the Explorer and blushed a little.

"I swear to god, Ezreal. If you tell Akali a WORD about me being here, I'll take your head off in a second." Zed said.

"Alright, alright, you didn't have to threaten me like that." Ezreal said. "Do you wanna audition with me and Talon? We need one more person to be able to audition with Fiction by B2ST~"

Zed, hearing the name of his favorite song, said yes right away. Ezreal took Zed back over to where Talon was standing, and he explained the situation to the Noxian assassin.

"Zed, I never knew you were into k-pop." Talon said, a little surprised.

"Guys, Ahri and Kat are going up on stage!" someone said in the crowd. Everyone turned to watch the two girls audition. Ezreal, Talon, and Zed were no exception as they waited patiently for Ahri and Kat to start.

* * *

"Hi Everyone~!" Ahri said into the mic. "Today, we're going to sing Cupid by Girl's Day~!"

"I don't recognize the name of that song…" Talon said.

"It's an OST song from a drama called City Hunter, Talon." Ezreal answered.

Music started playing, and everyone got quiet and got ready to listen to the two goddesses on stage sing.

* * *

(A/N: This is a Korean song. I will keep it in hangul form, but I'll put English translations in parentheses underneath! Disclaimer: I do not own the song. It is used for entertainment purposes only. If any of you want to listen to the song, just search Girl's Day - Cupid on youtube.

* * *

I'm your cupid

My boy

I love you!

* * *

Ahri was singing first.

"I can already tell this is going to be good." Talon said.

* * *

짜릿해진 기분인걸

(I feel like I'm getting nervous)

이런 느낌 처음인걸

(It's the first time I felt anything like this)

마법에 걸린 것 같아

(I feel like I'm under a spell)

널 볼 때면

(When I look at you)

콩닥콩닥 설레는 맘

(My heart is pounding)

머리부터 발끝까지

(From head to toe)

니가 너무 좋아진걸

(I've come to like you)

나도 몰래

(Without noticing)

* * *

Ahri stepped back a little and let Kat sing.

* * *

조심스럽게 다가갈래요

(I'll get closer carefully)

Oh! I'm your sweety girl~

날 안아줘

(Hold me)

조심스럽게 얘기할래요

(I'll carefully tell you)

Oh! I'm your lovely girl~

니 품에 안긴 채

(While you hold me)

* * *

Ahri and Kat stepped forward a little and started doing a really cute dance.

* * *

Hello Hello you shiny boy~!

큐피트 화살이

(Cupid's arrow)

내 마음에 콕 들어와

(Has pierced my heart)

너를 보면 난 떨려와

(I tremble when I look at you)

Hello Hello you shiny boy~!

달콤한 웃음이

(Your sweet smile)

내 마음에 쏙 들어와

(Entered my heart so quickly)

하루 종일 난 떨려와

(I'm trembling all day)

You got my heart,

My love, my love, my love, my boy (3x)

* * *

While Ahri was singing the my love, my love part in the background, Kat started doing a little rapping, and the crowd's cheers got louder.

* * *

두근두근 가슴 떨려 니 어깨에 기대어

(Thump thump, my heart trembles when I lean on your shoulder)

Come on boy

You're my boy

Love my boy

My love, my love, my boy~

* * *

They kept dancing as Ahri did a solo part.

* * *

조심스럽게 다가갈래요

(I want to approach you carefully)

Oh, I'm your sweety girl~

날 안아줘

(Can you hug me?)

* * *

Kat had another solo part right after Ahri's.

* * *

조심스럽게 얘기할래요

(I want to talk with you carefully)

Oh, I'm your lovely girl~

니 품에 안긴 채

(Would you hold me in your arms?)

* * *

As they both sang the chorus, the crowd got even louder as they chanted Ahri and Kat's names.

* * *

Hello, hello you shiny boy~!

큐피트 화살이

(Cupid's arrow)

내 마음에 콕 들어와

(Will surely pierce my heart)

너를 보면 난 떨려와

(And make me tremble when I look at you)

Hello, hello you shiny boy~!

달콤한 웃음이

(Your sweet smile)

내 마음에 쏙 들어와

(Will surely come into my heart)

하루 종일 난 떨려와

(I'm trembling all day)

You got my heart~!

My love, my love, my love, my boy (3x)

* * *

As Kat sang the my love, my love part in the background, Ahri was dominating the stage with her powerful vocals.

* * *

Shiny boy~!

큐피트 화살이

(A cupid arrow)

내 마음에 콕 들어와

(Will surely pierce my heart)

너를 보면 난 떨려와

(And make me tremble when I look at you)

You got my heart~!

* * *

When Ahri was finished with her part, she got up really close with Kat and and they both sang the final lyrics of the song.

* * *

My love, my love, my love

My love, my love, my love, my boy~

My love, my love, my love,

My love, my love, my love, my boy~

* * *

After the music stopped, the whole crowd burst into cheers and chanted Ahri and Kat's names as they both bowed and walked off the stage.

Ezreal looked at them with his mouth slightly hanging open.

"Holy shit, Talon. How are we supposed to beat that?" he said.

"I don't know, Ez. We'll just have to try our best and hope the judges are in a good mood today." Talon said.

CHAPTER ONE END


	2. Fiction

A/N: 200 views in a day? I know that's not much, but this is a story I pulled out of my ass after reading my friend's fanfic anyways, haha… I realized that half of chapter 1 was just the song, so I'm planning on making much longer chapters. If there is a song in a chapter, it's probably going to take up, maybe… a quarter at most. This also means I have to put more time into each chapter, so updates will be a little less frequent (sorry ; n;). Anyways, tell me what you think by leaving a review. I'm still getting the hang of writing, and hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon!

* * *

Chapter Two

"Zed, you know the dance for this song, right?" Ezreal asked.

"I know it inside out, explorer." Zed answered.

Without his facemask and armor, Zed's voice wasn't nearly as deep as the voice Ezreal hears on the Rift.

Ezreal breathed a sigh of relief as Ahri and Kat ran up to them.

"So how did we do, Ezzy~?" Ahri asked.

"Holy shit, Ahri, you guys were amazing. I really don't know what else to say." Ezreal stammered.

The five of them talked a little more and watched as the next group walked out. This time, a drum set and a few mic stands were on stage, and everyone watched as Jarvan, Garen, and Xin Zhao walked up onto the stage.

"Were the three of them always this cool?" someone in the crowd said.

"I don't know, I've always thought of Jarvan as a huge douche…" someone else said.

"They should dress like this more often…" Kat said.

* * *

On stage, Jarvan took a look at the crowd and smiled. They all came out to see him. He got out his guitar. Looking to his right, Garen had his bass out, and Xin was seated behind the drums. He ran a hand through his hair and grabbed the mic.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight. In honor of the peace treaty signed by Demacia and Noxus, we will play for you guys tonight!" Jarvan said.

The crowd cheered and music started playing

"There was a peace treaty?" Ezreal asked.

"Yeah, and because of it, League matches almost completely stopped." Kat answered.

"That explains why the Institute has time to look for an idol group…" Ezreal said.

* * *

A/N: Another Korean song! Hangul lyrics, English translations below. You guys should know how it's set up by now. Disclaimer : I don't own the song – used for entertainment purposes only

Also, in my fanfic, champion voices are not nearly as deep as in game. They're a bit higher. This is so they have better singing voices.

Song: Love Girl by CNBLUE

* * *

Tell me Tell me 사랑을 말해줘

(Tell me, tell me, tell me about love)

Tell me Tell me 네 사랑 전해줘

(Tell me, tell me, share your love with me)

Love me Love me 내 품에 안겨줘

(Love me, love me, let me hug you)

Kiss me Kiss me 너만을 사랑해

(Kiss me, kiss me, I love only you)

* * *

J4 stopped singing for a bit and let Garen rap.

* * *

네가 웃을 땐 난 바보처럼

(I'm like a fool when you smile)

내 마치 예쁜 인형처럼

(You look like a doll whenever I look at you)

가슴이 너무 두근두근 두근거려

(My heart is beating so fast)

너 때문에 난 하루하루 행복해져

(My daily life becomes happier thanks to you)

* * *

Garen stopped rapping and let Jarvan sing the chorus.

* * *

I want you oh my love~

나만 바라봐줘

(Please look at me only)

너만을 사랑해 세상 모두 변해도

(Even when the world changes, I will only love you)

Oh my love~

너만 보면 뛰는 가슴 언제까지나

(My heart always beats when I see you)

너만 담고 있을게

(I'll cherish only you)

* * *

Ezreal looked at the ground and thought of ways to beat this, as well as Ahri and Kat's performance. He couldn't think of anything.

"Talon?" Ezreal said.

"What is it?" Talon answered.

"We're going to have to pull some amazing shit out of our asses if we want to beat Jarvan's group." Ezreal said.

* * *

(L.O.V.E. Girl~)

내 손을 잡고 Fly

(Hold my hand and fly)

(L.O.V.E. Girl~)

나를 믿고 Fly high

(Trust me and fly high)

(L.O.V.E. Boy~)

Yes, we can fly to the sky~

(L.O.V.E. Boy)

I wanna take you there, baby

* * *

Cheers got louder as the three of them played their instruments.

* * *

Tell you Tell you 사랑을 말할게

(Tell you, tell you, I'll tell you about love)

Tell you Tell you 내 사랑 고백해

(Tell you, tell you, tell you that I love you)

Love you Love you 내 손을 잡아줘

(Love you, love you, hold my hand)

Kiss you Kiss you 영원히 사랑해

(Kiss you, kiss you, I'll love you forever)

* * *

Garen started rapping again.

* * *

네가 들려주는 음악처럼

(Like the music you play for me)

네가 들려주는 달콤한 콧노래처럼

(Like a sweet hum you sing for me)

1분 1초가 너무너무 소중해져

(Each minute, each second becomes so precious)

매일 듣고 싶어 사랑 사랑 사랑해 널

(I want to hear it every day, I love, love, love you)

* * *

The cheers got louder and louder as they sang the chorus again.

* * *

I want you, oh my love~

나만 사랑해줘

(Please love only me)

널 사랑하니까 다른 사랑 변해도

(Because even when other loves change, I will still love you)

Oh, my love~

너를 그린 작은 가슴 언제까지나

(My small heart that pictured you)

너만 안고 있을게

(I'll only hug you)

(L.O.V.E GIRL)

내 손을 잡고 Fly

(Hold my hand and fly)

(L.O.V.E GIRL)

나를 믿고 Fly high

(Trust me and fly high)

(L.O.V.E BOY)

Yes, we can fly to the sky

(L.O.V.E BOY)

I wanna take you there, baby

(L.O.V.E. Girl)

* * *

When they finished, they bowed and walked off the stage. The cheers went on for about five minutes after they walked off. Ezreal could see Jarvan, Garen and Xin off to the side, signing autographs.

"I hope you win, Jarvan!" someone in the crowd yelled.

"I LOVE YOU JARVAN!" another one yelled.

"And I love you too, random citizen!" Jarvan yelled back.

A few more groups were up after Jarvan's group, but they paled in comparison to the last two performances that dominated the stage.

A summoner from the judge's table went up to the stage and grabbed the mic. "Alright, everyone, thank you for coming out tonight! It's getting late, and we will continute the audition tomorrow night, same spot, same time!"

"Well, I guess we can practice a bit more for tomorrow night.." Ezreal said, obviously disappointed that they couldn't go up.

"Let's get something to eat first, Ez. I'm hungry as fuck." Talon said.

The two of them said their goodbyes to Zed and agreed to meet in Zed's room to practice the dance later that night.

* * *

Three hours later, Ezreal and Talon stood outside Zed's room.

"You, know, his room doesn't look as threatening as I thought it would be." Talon said. "I always thought there would be like a booby-trapped doorknob so a huge axe would swing through the door as you opened it or something."

"Well, we don't know anything for sure yet, Talon." Ezreal said.

They knocked on the door and prayed to god that they wouldn't die as soon as they stepped through that door.

"Come in." a voice from the other side of the door said.

Talon opened the door to see Zed, sitting down on the floor, in a gray t-shirt and sweatpants. A huge mirror made up one wall.

"This isn't a mirror. It's a magical surface that acts like one. I'm taking it down once we're done here." Zed explained.

Ezreal and Talon walked over to where Zed was sitting. Zed got up, and opened a panel on his wall. He punched a few buttons, typed a few words, and out of nowhere, music started playing. There weren't any speakers to be found in Zed's room. Ezreal assumed that this was some sort of magic, and just left it at that.

"Let's begin the practice session." Zed said.

Violins started playing slowly.

* * *

A/N: Another Korean song! I'm going to end it at a random part, since this is a practice session and they need to work on specific parts and whatnot. This song is my personal favorite. Disclaimer – I do not own this song. Entertainment purposes only.

Song : Fiction by B2ST

* * *

Ezreal's part was first.

* * *

아직 난 널 잊지 못하고

(I still can't forget you)

모든걸 다 믿지 못하고

(I still can't trust anything)

이렇게 널 보내지 못하고 오늘도

(Even today I can't send you away like this.)

* * *

As the beat dropped, Talon rapped while walking forward slowly, while Zed and Ezreal were backup dancing for him.

* * *

다시 만들어볼게 우리 이야기

(I will rewrite it again,)

끝나지 않게 아주 기나긴

(Our story will not end.)

살갗을 파고 스며드는 상실감은 잠시 묻어둘게

(I will bury the fact that reality is seeping into my skin now)

새로 써 내려가 시작은

(I will rewrite it once again,)

행복하게 웃고 있는 너와 나 네가 날

(Beginning with you and I smiling happily)

떠나지 못하게 배경은

(And just in case you try to leave me,)

출구가 없는 좁은 방 안

(The setting will be a small room without an exit.)

* * *

The three of them transitioned into the first dance as Ezreal came forward and started singing his lines.

* * *

아무렇지 않게 네게 키스하고

(I kiss you as if there is nothing wrong)

달콤한 너의 곁을 떠나가질 못해

(I can't leave your sweet presence)

우린 끝이라는건 없어

(There is no such thing as an end for us)

* * *

As Zed and Ezreal sang the chorus, Talon was singing the background vocals as all three of them did the dance for the chorus.

* * *

이렇게 난 또 (Fiction in Fiction)

(Like this again) (Fiction in Fiction)

잊지 못하고 (Fiction in Fiction)

(I can't forget you) (Fiction in Fiction)

내 가슴 속에 끝나지 않을

(I am writing the story that will)

이야길 쓰고 있어

(never end in my heart)

* * *

As the three of them were in the middle of the dance, Talon lost his footing and nearly twisted his ankle as he fell onto the floor.

Zed snapped his fingers and the music paused, as Ezreal rushed over to make sure Talon was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ez. Didn't twist anything. Let's start over." Talon assured.

"Alright, Talon. Just be careful. We've got a long night ahead of us, and there's going to be a huge problem tomorrow if you break something." Ezreal said.

Zed started the music back up and they continued from where they left off.

* * *

Five hours later, Ezreal sat down, dripping with sweat. His white t-shirt stuck to his body as he cleaned the dirt off of his Jordans.

"Alright guys, I think we've practiced enough," said an exhausted Talon.

Zed nodded his head in agreement. He was sweating the most out of the three of them, as he was the main dancer.

They thanked Zed for letting them use his room to practice and left for their own rooms. On the way back, Ezreal checked his watch. It was two in the morning. After saying his goodbyes to Talon, he jogged over to his room, took a shower, and went straight to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Talon woke Ezreal up. After the Explorer showered and changed, they went over to Zed's room to do the dance one more time before they go up to audition later tonight.

Ten minutes later, Talon and Ezreal exited Zed's room, and went into the plaza to find something to eat.

When the Institute was formed, there was a town set up inside that had everything that the champions needed – restaurants, shopping centers, and even a farmer's market for anyone who wanted to make their own food.

Ezreal and Talon ran into Ahri and Kat outside the cafeteria in the Institute of War's main building.

"Talon! I need you to do something for me~" Kat said, grabbing Talon's arm and dragging him off.

"Kat, shouldn't we get something to eat fir-" Talon said, before being dragged around a corner and off to god knows where.

"So it's just us two, huh?" Ezreal asked Ahri.

"Yep~! Come on, Ezzy~ Let's get something to eat!" Ahri said, with a smile on her face.

After Ahri and Ezreal got food, they found an empty table and they sat across from each other.

Ahri caught Ezreal staring at her and laughed. "What?" she asked.

Ezreal blushed hard and looked at the floor. "N-Nothing. I was just…. Um….." Ezreal stammered.

Ahri laughed more. "God, Ezreal. You're act so cute sometimes, you know?"

Ezreal blushed even harder and laughed nervously.

"So you guys are auditioning tonight?" Ahri asked.

Thankful for the change of subject, Ezreal nodded. "Yeah, we practiced for a few hours last night." He said.

"You must be really bored without League matches, huh?" Ahri asked.

"Yep. I've been bored out of my mind before this happened. Now I can focus on something else without having to worry about being summoned every other second." Ezreal answered.

They ate in silence for a few seconds, before Ezreal remembered that Ahri did some idol work some time back.

"Ahri, you did some idol work a while ago, right?" Ezreal asked.

"Yep. I did idol work on top of League matches. I usually don't have a problem doing idol work, but working on a song while being summoned every day is super stressful." Ahri said.

"Must've been hard for you." Ezreal said.

Ahri nodded. "But now that we don't have League matches, I can be an idol full-time~!" Ahri said with a smile.

Talon and Kat came back into the cafeteria, got food, and sat down at Ezreal and Ahri's table.

Ahri lightly elbowed Talon in the ribs. "So, did you get any ass?" she asked, smiling slightly.

Talon blushed hard. "No, she just had me go with her to pick up some stuff she ordered, but since there was a lot of it, she had me move it all up to her room."

"Ah…" Ahri said, slightly disappointed. She was one of the few people that knew that Kat had a huge crush on Talon. She supported them, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't take the chance to tease Kat about it a little.

In the corner of his eye, Ezreal could see that Kat was blushing as well.

Ezreal and Ahri finished eating. Ahri told Kat and Talon that she would go with Ezreal to pick out his outfit for tonight. So they said their goodbyes and Ahri took Ezreal back to his room.

* * *

"Alright, Ez, let me see what you've got." Ahri said, as she opened his closet.

Twenty minutes later, Ezreal was in an untucked white button-up dress shirt. The top button was left undone. He had dark jeans on, and Ahri was debating over a few shoes for him to wear.

"Ezreal, which shoes would you like to wear on stage?" Ahri asked.

"Well, I think either the White Cement 4's or the Oreo 6's might go well with my outfit…" Ezreal answered.

"Jordans? Actually, they might work…" Ahri said.

After a few more minutes of debating, Ahri chose the Oreo 6's for Ezreal, and went on to do his hair for tonight as well.

Ahri came with Ezreal and Talon to Zed's room to watch them practice again.

After they were done, Ahri walked with Ezreal to the audition stage area.

"You're going to do fine, Ezzy~! You guys were really good. If that was practice, I can't wait to see you up on stage!" Ahri said, smiling.

"Thanks, Ahri. I meant it." Ezreal said, happy for the encouragement.

* * *

Later that night, at the audition stage, Ezreal noticed that tonight's crowd was bigger. There were a few groups in front of Ezreal's group, so they had to wait a few minutes before going backstage and finally out on stage.

After a while, there was one group in front of Ezreal's group. Ahri and Kat came up to them to wish them good luck.

"Good luck guys~! We got front row seats, so we'll be watching you!" Ahri said, smiling.

A summoner called for Ezreal's group to go backstage. The group that was in front of them was almost finished.

"Alright guys, we practiced this all night last night. We should have no problem performing." Talon said.

All Ezreal and Zed could do was nod.

They could hear claps and cheers outside as the group in front of them finished up.

"Alright, guys, go out when you see this light turn green, okay?" the summoner said.

They nodded and waited on the light.

* * *

In the front row, Ahri and Kat eagerly waited for Ezreal's group to come out on stage.

"Can I sit here?" asked a familiar voice.

Ahri turned to see Akali.

"Akali! I you came out also?" Ahri asked, smiling.

"Yep. I have nothing to do without League matches now, and this is a great way to kill time." Akali said.

"Ezreal's group is up next, Akali! Zed's performing in that group, as well!" Kat said.

"Zed? He wants to become an idol?" Akali asked, clearly surprised.

"Yep! We didn't know about this side of him until last night!" Ahri said.

"This should be interesting, then." Akali said, as she sat back and waited for Ezreal's group to come out.

* * *

As the light turned green, Ezreal took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage. Talon and Zed followed.

There were no lights shining down on the stage.

"I think the summoners know what song we're going to perform, and set up the stage accordingly." Ezreal said.

"That explains why there was a drum set and mic stands for Jarvan's group." Talon said.

"Let's get this over with." Zed said.

They took their positions on stage. As the music started playing, the crowd got quiet.

* * *

A/N: Showtime! Regular Korean song setup! Disclaimer – I don't own this song. Used only for entertainment purposes.

I have cut out a bit of this song. Every time I write a chapter, half of it ends up being a song, and that's what I'm trying to avoid right now. I'll bring back full songs with longer chapters later on.

Once again, the song is Fiction by B2ST.

* * *

Ezreal's part was up first. A light shone softly on him as he started singing.

* * *

아직 난 널 잊지 못하고

(I still can't forget you)

모든걸 다 믿지 못하고

(I still can't trust anything)

이렇게 널 보내지 못하고 오늘도

(Even today I can't send you away like this.)

* * *

As the beat dropped, Talon started rapping. The crowd's cheers got louder, and Ezreal and Zed started dancing behind him, just like they practiced.

* * *

다시 만들어볼게 우리 이야기

(I will rewrite it again,)

끝나지 않게 아주 기나긴

(Our story will not end.)

살갗을 파고 스며드는 상실감은 잠시 묻어둘게

(I'll put aside the sense of loss that's digging into my skin)

새로 써 내려가 시작은

(I will rewrite it once again,)

행복하게 웃고 있는 너와 나 네가 날

(Beginning with you and I smiling happily)

떠나지 못하게 배경은

(And just in case you try to leave me,)

출구가 없는 좁은 방 안

(The setting will be a small room without an exit.)

* * *

The three of them were dancing perfectly in sync.

* * *

아무렇지 않게 네게 키스하고

(I kiss you as if there is nothing wrong)

달콤한 너의 곁을 떠나가질 못해

(I can't leave your sweet presence)

우린 끝이라는건 없어

(There is no such thing as an end for us)

* * *

Talon and Zed sang background vocals as Ezreal dominated the stage.

* * *

이렇게 난 또 (Fiction in Fiction)

(Like this again) (Fiction in Fiction)

잊지 못하고 (Fiction in Fiction)

(I can't forget you) (Fiction in Fiction)

내 가슴 속에 끝나지 않을

(I am writing the story that will)

이야길 쓰고 있어

(never end in my heart)

* * *

Zed took over for the second part of the chorus, and the crowd just got louder and louder.

* * *

널 붙잡을게 (Fiction in Fiction)

(I'll hold onto you) (Fiction in Fiction)

놓지 않을게 (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)

(I'll never let you go) (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)

끝나지 않은 너와 나의 이야기 속에서 오늘도 in Fiction

(In our neverending story, we're in fiction again today)

* * *

Ezreal took over again, as the crowd started chanting his name.

* * *

다 말하지만

(I'll say it again, one more time)

지금 너는 내 옆에 있다고 그렇게 믿고 있어 난

(You're next to me right now, that's what I believe)

* * *

Talon started his second rap verse.

* * *

난 목적을 잃어버린 작가 이 소설의 끝은

(I'm a writer who's lost his focus)

어떻게 마무리 지어야 해

(How am I supposed to end this novel?)

사랑해 사랑해 사랑해 사랑해 사랑해

(I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you)

이 세 글자만 써 내려가

(I keep writing these three words)

써 내려가 무뎌진 펜 눈물로 얼룩진 낡은 종이 위로

(My overused pen on this tear-stained paper)

행복할 수도 슬플 수도 없어 이 이야기는

(This story can't be happy or sad)

* * *

Zed took over for a little.

* * *

지금 난 너무나도 행복한 생각에 이야기를 쓰지만

(I write this story with the happiest thoughts)

모든게 바람일 뿐이라고 여전히

(But I know that this is all wishful thinking)

* * *

Ezreal took over one last time for the last part of the song.

* * *

난 행복한걸 (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)

(I'm happy) (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)

우리 함께인걸 (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)

(We're together) (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)

이제 시작인걸 (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)

(This is just the beginning) (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)

끝은 없는걸 (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)

(There is no end) (Fiction in Fiction in Fiction)

* * *

A few seconds after they stopped singing, the music stopped and the whole audience, including Ahri, Kat and Akali got out of their seats and cheered as loud as they could. People were chanting "Ezreal", "Talon", or "Zed", over and over again.

Ezreal took a look at the crowd in front of him and breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't screw anything up – and people loved them. He smiled and waved back at the crowd.

When they went back through the backstage area, and walked back outside, Ahri, Kat and Akali were waiting for them.

As soon as Ahri saw Ezreal, she ran and tackled him into a hug.

"Ezreal~! You were amazing~!" Ahri mused.

Ezreal, a little surprised that Ahri was hugging him, smiled and laughed a bit. "I guess I was nervous for nothing, huh?"

Akali was looking at Zed. "Zed, you're a natural. How come you didn't show me this side of you before?" she asked.

Zed blushed a little and looked away. "W-Well, I didn't know how you would react if I told you I practice k-pop dances in my room every night.." he stammered.

Akali laughed and punched his arm lightly. "You didn't need to hide this from me!" she said. Looking at the clock, she realized that she had to do something, and said her goodbyes to the others.

"I have to go as well." Zed said.

He said his goodbyes and left.

"Since you guys did such a good job tonight, I'll treat you to dinner~!" Ahri said with a smile.

Ezreal and Talon agreed and they went off to eat.

* * *

"Fuck, Jarvan. Those guys did pretty good." Said Garen.

"Don't worry about it. Even if both of our groups were accepted, we would have no trouble beating them. For now, all we have to worry about is keeping our image on stage." Jarvan said.

Garen agreed and they went back to the Demacian section of the dormitories.

CHAPTER TWO END


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

A/N: 500 views! Thank you all for you continued support~! School starts again for me soon, so I won't have as much time to work on the fanfic as I'd like to. I'll be working hard to come out with new chapters. Leaving a review takes 30 seconds, and it motivates me to keep writing, so please leave one if you liked my fanfic. Once again, thank you all for your support, and hopefully I can get chapter 4 out soon. So, I present to you a 7k+ word chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Practice makes perfect

* * *

It was pouring by the time Ezreal and Ahri left the restaurant.

"Shit. Wait here, I'll go get us an umbrella." Ezreal said.

Ahri nodded as she watched Ezreal run over to a street vendor and quickly bought an umbrella.

When Ezreal returned to Ahri and opened the umbrella, they realized that it was barely enough to cover both of them.

"Come on, Ahri, I'll walk you home." Ezreal said, smiling slightly.

Ahri blushed a little and took Ezreal up on his offer.

Ahri sneezed as they were walking.

Ezreal stopped for a little, took off his jacket, and put it over Ahri's shoulders. He also moved the umbrella over to Ahri's side.

"Ezreal, you don't have to do this… I mean, your shoulder's getting soaked…" Ahri said, with a worried expression.

"It's fine. As long as you don't get wet." Ezreal said, smiling.

Ahri looked at the ground and blushed. "T-Thanks…" she said.

"No problem." Ezreal answered.

They continued their walk in silence, and in a few minutes they reached Ahri's building. Ezreal made sure to walk her all the way to her door.

"Thanks, Ezreal." Ahri said, giving his jacket back.

"It's fine. I don't want you catching a cold." Ezreal said.

"Alright then, I'll be leaving now. See you tomorrow?" Ezreal asked.

"Yep." Ahri said.

The door closed.

"I love you." Ahri whispered.

* * *

The next morning, Ahri and Ezreal met up and walked into the Institute together.

"So we make a right here, and it should be… the third door on the left." Ezreal said.

In front of them was a mahogany door. DREAM TALENT was etched onto a gold plate on the door.

"Seems like this is the place." Ezreal said.

They walked through the door and was greeted by a tall man. He wore an expensive-looking suit and his hair was slicked straightened some papers and looked up.

"Hey, you must be Ezreal and Ahri? He asked.

They both nodded.

"Great, this must mean you both got the letters we sent you. Take a seat, and we'll start with introductions." He said.

Ezreal and Ahri sat down across from him.

"My name's Jared, and I'll be your manager starting today." He said. "Both of you auditioned and we decided to accept you guys, as well as Katarina, Talon, and Zed."

"Were there any other groups that were accepted?" Ezreal asked.

"There's another talent agency on the other side of the Institute that accepted Jarvan's group. But aside from them, there are no others." Jared explained.

"Then why did you call both of us over here when there were only two groups accepted?" Ahri asked.

"Yes, that. We were a little unsure of which performance we liked better. Since the votes were split 50/50, we decided to accept both groups. We then ended up merging both of your groups."Jared said.

Ahri tried her hardest to contain her excitement. Becoming an idol was great, but being and idol in the same group as Ezreal? This was beyond her wildest dreams.

"If you have any objections, then speak up now." Jared said.

"No, this is good." Ahri said.

"I don't see a problem with it either." Ezreal added.

"Great! We'll do some paperwork, then I'll take you guys to go see what we have in the back." Jared said.

About half an hour later, they were done with paperwork.

"Alright, guys. I'll show you around." Jared said.

Ahri and Ezreal followed him down the hallway and stopped in front of an elevator. Jared pushed the UP button and they waited for the car to come. A few moments later, they stepped inside the elevator. Jared pushed 2F on the panel and the doors closed. The elevator went up and stopped after a while.

When the doors opened, they walked out into a huge room. A mirror made up one side of the room, and other three walls were decorated with posters from Sona's concerts, posters from Pentakill tours, and even a poster with Ahri on it. Speakers hung from the corners of the room, and the floor was all polished wood. Chairs were folded against a side wall, and a black leather couch sat opposite the mirror. Light fixtures hung from the ceiling.

"This is the main dance practice room. There are a few smaller ones just like this on the next floor, but this one is the biggest one." Jared said. They then walked to a door on the other side of the room, which Jared opened for them. On the other side of the door, there was a hallways with doors on both sides. Jared opened the first one on the right and the three of them walked in.

"This is one of our many recording studios. This is where you'll be when you work on songs." Jared explained.

Ezreal walked over to what seemed like a dashboard with lots of buttons, dials, and lights.

"That's the AVM desk, Ezreal. That's what the producers will be using to make instrumentals for your songs." Jared said.

Ahri spotted a door at the side of the AVM desk and opened it. It lead to another room, which was set up with a few chairs and mic stands.

"Can I try out the mics?" Ahri asked.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll set everything up for you." Jared said. Jared typed a few words, clicked a few times, and gave the machine over to Ahri for a bit.

"Go ahead and choose what song you'd like to sing for us, Ahri."

Ahri chose a song and went back into the mic room. She sat down on the chair and put on the headphones.

The music started, and Ahri started singing.

* * *

A/N : Song - Genie by SNSD

Korean song setup, I don't own the song, etc.

* * *

소원을 말해봐~

(Tell me your wish)

니 마음속에 있는 작은 꿈을 말해봐

(Tell me that small dream you have within you)

니 머리에 있는 이상형을 그려봐

(Draw that ideal person you have inside your head)

그리고 나를 봐

(Then look at me)

난 너의 Genie야, 꿈이야, Genie야

(I'm your genie, your dream, your genie)

* * *

Ezreal couldn't take his eyes off of Ahri as he watched her sing through the window.

* * *

드림카를 타고 달려봐

(Get in your dream car and speed off)

넌 내 옆자리에 앉아

(You're sitting next to me)

그저 내 이끌림 속에 모두 던져

(Just throw everything into my guidance)

가슴 벅차 터져버려도

(Even if your overwhelemed heart was about to explode)

바람결에 날려버려도

(Even if it all flies away in the wind)

지금 이 순간 세상은 너의 것

(Right now, this moment, the world is yours)

* * *

Ahri caught Ezreal staring at her and winked at him. Ezreal blushed instantly and looked away. Ahri smiled as she began singing the chorus.

* * *

그래요 난 널 사랑해

(That's right, I love you)

언제나 믿어

(You can always believe in me)

꿈도 열정도

(Dreams, passions)

다 주고 싶어

(I want to give them all to you)

난 그대 소원을 이뤄주고 싶은

(I'm wanting to answer your wishes)

행운의 여신

(Your goddess of fortune)

소원을 말해봐

(Tell me your wish)

(I'm genie for you, boy~!)

소원을 말해봐

(Tell me your wish)

(I'm genie for your wish~)

소원을 말해봐

(Tell me your wish)

(I'm genie for your dreams~)

내게만 말해봐

(Tell it to me only)

(I'm genie for your world~)

* * *

Ahri took off the headphones and signaled for Jared to stop the song. Jared stopped the song and Ahri walked back into the AVM room.

"So, Ez~ What did you think?" Ahri asked, smiling.

"I wish I was as good as you, Ahri." Ezreal said, laughing nervously.

"Don't worry Ez~! You'll get better~"

"Well, looks like the mic in this room works. We're still getting things set up around here, but we should be finished by next week. You can come in anytime this week to use the dance practice room, but most of the recording rooms are off-limits until we can get everything in place." Jared said.

Jared took Ezreal and Ahri a little further down the hallway, and into a room filled with exercise equipment.

"This is the workout room. We'll have you on a strict exercise schedule until you debut, and after your debut, it's going to be your responsibility to come here and keep your body in shape." Jared said.

They walked back to the elevator through the dance practice room, and Jared hit the button for the third floor. After a bit, the elevator doors opened and the three of them walked out into a spacious room.

"This is the lounge. This is where you'll probably be when you're taking a break from working on songs, or if you just want to hang out for a bit." Jared said.

Ezreal and Ahri walked around the room and took a look at everything. There were a few black leather couches set up near a huge flatscreen TV.

"Now this." Jared said, putting a hand on the TV.

"130-inch flatscreen. You can watch movies, watch performances from other groups, et cetera. We'll also be up here watching your music videos after we're finished making them."

Below the TV, there was just about every game console you could want. Towards the back of the room, there was a pool table set up. Two vending machines stocked with snacks and drinks sat in the back corner.

The three of them walked through the lodge and reached a door at the other end. Jared opened it for them, and they walked into a wide hallway.

"This is where the smaller dance practice rooms are." Jared explained.

Ahri opened a door and walked into a practice room. It was set up just like the bigger one downstairs. A mirror made up one side of the room, chairs were folded against a wall, and a couch sat opposite the mirror. The floor was polished wood, just like the one downstairs. Posters from various concerts hung on one wall.

"If you want some practice alone, or if you're working on a solo project, the smaller rooms are probably better for you to use than the main practice room. Otherwise, you're going to be using the main practice room most of the time." Jared explained.

They walked out of the practice room and down the hall a little more. Jared opened another door, and they walked in.

"This is the makeup room. We make you guys look pretty here before we have you go down the hall into the music video set." Jared said.

They walked out of the makeup room and down the hallway until they reached another door. Jared opened it, and they walked into a huge, empty room. The ceiling had to be at least twenty feet high, but other than that, it was a huge room with absolutely nothing in it, with the exception of light fixtures that hung from the wall.

"This is the music video set. It nice and big, and we can change it to look like anything we want." Jared said.

Jared walked over to a handle sticking out of a wall, and pulled it. He pulled out a small table, and flipped a switch on the side. The surface of the table powered on, revealing a variety of room options to choose from on a touch screen. Jared chose a room option, and the huge room they were just standing in changed into an exact replica of a street in Piltover. Jared chose another option, and they were standing on a beach. Jared hit RESET and the room went back to being empty.

"As you can see, we can change this room to look like whatever we want for a music video. We can also add more sets to this table. You'll be here when we make music videos. Before that, though, we'll need to record the song downstairs, have you guys learn the dance and know it inside out, then we get to start thinking about the music video." Jared said.

He pushed open a panel next to the set selection table to reveal a storage room. Inside it, Ahri and Ezreal saw expensive-looking cameras and other things needed to make a music video.

"This is where we keep all the cameras and greenscreens. We'll be using the cameras, but we keep the greenscreens here just in case we can't use the room for a set." Jared said.

They exited the set, walked back down the hallway, through the lounge, and into the elevator. Jared hit 1F and the elevator moved down. After a few seconds, the three of them walked out into the room they first saw when they entered.

"And this is the lobby. When we get set up, there's going to be a receptionist here." Jared pointed to a front desk sitting in the middle of the room. "Bathrooms are around the corner on the other side of the lobby, and the elevator to the other floors is in the direction we just came from.

"Alright, so that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions?" Jared asked.

"Nope." Ezreal said.

"Alright, so when you get back, tell the others that they were accepted, and you can take them on a tour next week when we get set up, alright?" Jared said.

"Alright, no problem." Ahri said.

They said goodbye to Jared and walked back out into the Institute.

"So what did you think of him, Ezreal?" Ahri asked.

"Well, he seems like a cool guy, and he was pretty nice as well." Ezreal said.

"I agree. He seems like he'll be fun to work with." Ahri said.

They walked a little until they saw the giant clock the Institute had inside their main lobby.

"It's 11 already?" Ezreal asked.

"Ez, let's go to the cafeteria to get stuff to eat before we go back." Ahri said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry as well." Ezreal answered.

* * *

An hour later, Ahri and Ezreal were back in the dorm section of the Institute grounds.

"Alright Ez~, I'll go tell Kat that we got accepted. You go tell the other two, okay~?" Ahri said.

"No problem." Ezreal said.

They said goodbye to each other and went back to the dorms.

Ezreal stopped in front of Zed's room and knocked.

"Come in."

Ezreal opened the door and waved to Zed.

"Hey man." Ezreal said.

"Did you hear anything about the results for the auditions?" Zed asked

"Yeah, Ahri and I went to the talent agency earlier and they told us that both of our groups were accepted." Ezreal said, smiling.

"Why two groups?" Zed asked.

"Our groups were merged. We're in an idol group with Ahri and Kat now. I'm not sure how it works just yet, but they're going to be all set up next week. The five of us are going to the talent agency, and we're going to start work on debut." Ezreal said.

Zed tried his hardest to suppress his excitement.

"Alright, man. I'll be leaving now. See you next week?" Ezreal said.

"Yeah." Zed answered.

Ezreal walked out and closed the door. The second the door closed, Ezreal heard Zed celebrating. He smiled and jogged towards Talon's room.

A few minutes later, Ezreal opened the door to Talon's room.

"Talon?" Ezreal said.

Talon was nowhere to be found.

Ezreal pulled out his phone, swiped to the right, and looked for Ahri's number.

A few seconds later, Ahri picked up.

"Hey, Ez, do you know where Kat is?" Ahri asked.

"No, I can't find Talon either." Ezreal said.

"Well, knowing them two, they should be fine. Let's check back in a few hours, and maybe they'll be back. You wanna go shopping with me~?" Ahri asked.

"Sure, I have nothing planned for today anyways." Ezreal said.

"Alright~! Meet me at the Institute's shopping center in 30 minutes?" Ahri asked.

"Alright, I'll meet you there." Ezreal said.

"Okay~ Bye, Ezreal~!"

Ezreal hung up and changed.

* * *

A week later, Ezreal, Ahri, Kat, Talon, and Zed stood outside the door to Dream Talent.

"I guess our idol lives start now." Ezreal said.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The receptionist looked at them and smiled.

"Jared is waiting for you guys in the lounge." She said.

"Alright, thanks." Ezreal said.

Ezreal led them to the elevator, pushed 3F, and after a few seconds, they walked out into the lounge.

"Hey guys. Take a seat and we'll talk about your debut." Jared said.

The five of them sat on the couches and got comfortable.

"Alright guys. Today is January 15th, and we're planning on having you guys debut as a group towards the end of summer." Jared said.

"What do you mean when you say "as a group"?" Zed asked.

"You know how you guys auditioned as two separate groups?" Jared asked.

Zed nodded.

"You five are together, but this group is made up of two smaller subgroups – Ezreal's group being one and Ahri's group being the other." Jared explained.

"So when we debut, we'll be debuting as one group?" Zed asked.

"Correct." Jared answered.

"Before we go any further, you guys need to know what your group's name is. This group is going to be called CJ Entus. Ezreal's subgroup is going to be called CJ Entus Frost, while Ahri's subgroup is going to be called CJ Entus Blaze. The leader of Frost will be Ezreal, and the leader of Blaze will be Ahri. Ezreal and Ahri are the main vocalists, Talon and Kat are the rappers, and Zed will be the main dancer. Are there any objections to this setup?" Jared said.

Nobody objected.

"Okay, so as I was saying, the producers and I are planning on having CJ Entus debut towards the end of summer, so we have to get working on your debut song as soon as we can. Probably today." Jared said.

"Alright, if nobody has anything else to say, we'll meet with the producers in the recording rooms and begin work on the debut." Jared said.

The five of them followed Jared to the second floor, through the practice room, and into the first recording room on the left. Inside the room, Ezreal saw Sona and two other people.

"Hey guys, why don't you introduce yourselves to CJ Entus here?" Jared asked the producers.

The man wearing a polo and dark jeans got up and shook their hands.

"Hey guys, my name's Peter and I'm one of your producers here at Dream. I look forward to working with you guys, and hopefully we can make you the most popular idol group in Valoran!" he said, smiling.

Sona got up and bowed slightly to all of them.

"I'm sure you guys are already acquainted with Sona, and she's going to be one of your producers, but only part-time since she has work she has to do with Pentakill." Jared explained.

The other man got up and shook all of their hands.

"My name's Will, and I'll be working with you guys for your debut." He said.

"Okay, now that we have introductions done, you guys get to work on this debut. I'll get to work on hyping up CJ Entus so we can have an audience when we debut." Jared said.

And so, Jared left the room, leaving the five of them with the producers.

"Alright, let's not waste any time. We only have eight months until you debut, so we really have to work fast if we want the debut to go smoothly." Peter said.

Will pulled a few sheets of paper out of his bag and slid them over to CJ Entus.

"These are the lyrics to your debut song. Please check them to see if there is anything you would like to change, like to add, anything like that." Will said. He also took a few pencils out of his bag and slid them across the table.

"For this song, we decided to show everyone your mature side. Since everyone loved Kat and Talon's rapping, we also decided to give them more lines in this song. Zed, you won't get that many lines in this song, but I'll make sure you get more lines in other songs."

"No problem. I don't feel comfortable in my vocals, anyways." Zed replied.

Ahri picked up a pencil and started checking the lyrics. Because of her prior experience as an idol, Ezreal, Talon, Zed, and Kat just let her do whatever she wanted with the lyrics.

Ahri circled the title of the song, and put neat checks next to the names of the producers, their names, and the band name. She then ran a check for any spelling or grammar mistakes. She found no mistakes.

"Can I hear what the instrumental for this song sounds like?" Ahri asked.

"Sure." Peter said. He rolled his chair over to the AVM desk and chose the instrumental to the debut song. Ahri put on the headphones and began humming to herself what she thought the song would sound like.

A few minutes later, Ahri took off the headphones and walked back over to her bandmates.

"You guys have a look at the lyrics while listening to this instrumental, and tell me what you think." Ahri said.

A few headphones were passed around to the other four, and they listened to the instrumental.

After the song finished, Ezreal took off his headphones. "I think it's great." Ezreal said.

"Same." Talon added.

Zed and Kat just nodded.

"Great! We can start practicing the song with the instrumental one section at a time, so if you guys can get inside the mic room, and get ready, we can get started. I'll set up lyric sheets inside as well." Peter said. He got up, went into the mic room, and put a lyrics sheet on each of the five chairs. He adjusted the mics so it would be about mouth level when CJ Entus sat down.

Ahri, Ezreal, Talon, Zed, and Kat walked into the mic room.

"Alright, put on the headphones, and I'll start the song on the count of 3 after you give a signal, okay?" Peter said.

"Yep." Ahri answered.

The five of them sat down, put on the headphones, and looked at the lyrics sheet. Ezreal's part was first. Ahri gave Peter the signal through the window, and he counted down.

* * *

A/N: Practicing for debut~! Korean song setup, I don't own anything, etc. I'll stop this song REALLY early and have them practice parts at a time, since it is a practice session~

Song: 하.니.뿐(All Day I Think Of You) by 2PM

* * *

(하 하) 하루 종일

(A-All) (All day I)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(하 하) 하루 종일

(A-All) (All day I)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

* * *

Peter gave the signal, and stopped the song.

"We're going to do that a few more times until you get the hang of this section, Ez." Ahri said.

Ezreal nodded.

A few minutes later, Ezreal was comfortable enough with this section, and they moved onto the next one, starting from the beginning.

* * *

(하 하) 하루 종일

(A-All) (All day I)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(하 하) 하루 종일

(A-All) (All day I)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

* * *

After Ezreal's part ended, Talon had a rap verse.

* * *

너 땜에 하루 종일 아무 것도 못해

(Because of you, I can't do anything all day)

내 마음은 네게 뺏겨버린 것 같애

(It's as if you took my heart away)

마치 내 곁에 있는 것 같애

(It's as if you were right next to me)

내 머리 속은 어젯밤의 기억에 취해

(My head is drunk with thoughts of last night)

깨지를 못해 다 너 때문이야

(And I can't sober up, thanks to you)

미치겠어 너를 원해

(I'm going crazy, I want you)

가지고 싶어 만지고 싶어

(I want you, to have you, to touch you)

빠져들어 Deeper and Deeper

(I'm falling for you, deeper and deeper)

* * *

Kat's rap verse was right after Talon's.

* * *

내 몸과 마음이 끝없이 널 원해

(My body and heart endlessly desire you)

빨고 있던 사탕을 뺏긴 아이처럼

(I'm like a kid whos candy was taken away)

돌아버리겠어 뭘 해도 집중이 안돼

(I'm going crazy, what should I do)

맘이 딴 데 가있으니 뭐가 되겠어 안돼

(I can't focus, my mind is somewhere else)

도대체 내게 뭘 한 건데

(What exactly did you do to me?)

내가 이러는 게 말이 안돼

(It makes no sense that I'm acting like this)

* * *

Peter gave a signal and stopped the song again.

"Same thing, do this section a few times, start from the beginning, then we move onto the next section." Ahri said.

"Alright." Talon said.

A few hours later, they had finally gotten comfortable with the song and could sing it from the beginning all the way to the end, looking at the lyrics.

"One more time, then we'll try to sing this without the lyric sheet, okay?" Peter said.

The five of them nodded and Peter counted down again.

Ezreal started.

* * *

A/N: Going through the whole song this time~

* * *

(하 하) 하루 종일

(A_All) (All day I)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(하 하) 하루 종일

(A_All) (All day I)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

* * *

Talon was up next.

* * *

너 땜에 하루 종일 아무 것도 못해

(Because of you, I can't do anything all day)

내 마음은 네게 뺏겨버린 것 같애

(It's as if you took my heart away)

마치 내 곁에 있는 것 같애

(It's as if you were right next to me)

내 머리 속은 어젯밤의 기억에 취해

(My head is drunk with thoughts of last night)

깨지를 못해 다 너 때문이야

(And I can't sober up, thanks to you)

미치겠어 너를 원해

(I'm going crazy, I want you)

가지고 싶어 만지고 싶어

(I want you, to have you, to touch you)

빠져들어 Deeper and Deeper

(I'm falling for you, deeper and deeper)

* * *

Kat went right after Talon.

* * *

내 몸과 마음이 끝없이 널 원해

(My body and heart endlessly desire you)

빨고 있던 사탕을 뺏긴 아이처럼

(I'm like a kid whos candy was taken away)

돌아버리겠어 뭘 해도 집중이 안돼

(I'm going crazy, what should I do)

맘이 딴 데 가있으니 뭐가 되겠어 안돼

(I can't focus, my mind is somewhere else)

도대체 내게 뭘 한 건데

(What exactly did you do to me?)

내가 이러는 게 말이 안돼

(It makes no sense that I'm acting like this)

* * *

Ahri's part was up next.

* * *

나를 보는 눈빛이 미칠 것 같애

(You drive me crazy when your eyes look at me)

야릇하게 미소를 지으면서

(You smile mysteriously at me)

내 이름을 불러주면서

(You say my name)

계속 눈을 맞춰

(And keep looking into my eyes)

내 이름을 불러주면서

(You say my name)

눈을 맞춰

(And you look at me)

* * *

Ezreal had a second part right after Ahri's.

* * *

스쳐가는 손길이 미칠 것 같애

(Your soft touch drives me crazy)

움직이질 못하게 하면서

(You take my breath away)

내 머릿결부터 목을 타고서 흘러내려

(Slipping from my hair down to my neck)

머릿결부터 목을 타고서 흘러내려

(Slipping from my hair down to my neck)

* * *

Ezreal went onto the chorus, with Zed singing background vocals for him.

* * *

(하 하) 하루 종일

(A-All) (All day I)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(하 하) 하루 종일

(A-All) (All day I)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

* * *

Ahri took over for the second part of the chorus.

* * *

(하 하) 하루 종일

(A- All) (All day I)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(하 하) 하루 종일

(A-All) (All day I)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

* * *

Kat started another rap verse.

* * *

니가 나를 바라보면

(When you look at me)

마치 전기가 흐르는 것 같아

(It feels like I'm getting electrified)

니가 나를 만지면 눈을 감고

(When you touch me, I close my eyes)

난 너의 향기를 맡아

(And smell your scent)

날아오르는 것만 같아

(I feel like I'm soaring)

내 몸과 마음이 다 타버리는 것 같아

(It seems like my body and my heart are burning)

니가 나타나는 순간부터 나는 미칠 것 같아

(From the moment you appear, I feel like I'm going crazy)

* * *

Talon went right after Kat.

* * *

헤어지자마자 니가 그리워

(As soon as you leave, I already miss you)

헤어지지 않게 둘이 멀리 어디로 떠날까

(Should we go far away so we can be together forever?)

내 모든 커리어 다 버리더라도 난 도리어

(Even if I had to throw away my whole career)

기쁠지도 모르겠다는 생각이

(I actually might be happy)

드는 걸 보니 몸의 맥박이 정상이 아닌 거야 I'm crazy

(My pulse isn't normal, I'm crazy)

That's what you do, please help me!

* * *

Ahri went after Talon.

* * *

나를 보는 눈빛이 미칠 것 같애

(You drive me crazy when you look at me)

야릇하게 미소를 지으면서 (woah~)

(You smile at me mysteriously) (woah~)

내 이름을 불러주면서 계속 눈을 맞춰

(You call my name and keep eye contact)

내 이름을 불러주면서 눈을 맞춰

(You call my name and make eye contact)

* * *

Ezreal went after Ahri.

* * *

스쳐가는 손길이 미칠 것 같애

(Your soft touch leaves me breathless)

움직이질 못하게 하면서

(You tie me up)

내 머릿결부터 목을 타고서 흘러내려

(You drip from my hair down to my neck)

머릿결부터 목을 타고서 흘러내려

(You drip from my hair down to my neck)

* * *

Ezreal went onto another chorus and started hitting the high notes.

* * *

(하 하) 하루 종일

(A- All) (All day I)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(하 하) 하루 종일

(A-All) (All day I)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(하 하) 하루 종일

(A- All) (All day I)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(하 하) 하루 종일

(A-All) (All day I)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

* * *

Zed had a few lines after Ezreal's part. Ahri sang background vocals for him.

* * *

(All day~) I think about you, that's all I do

(All night~) I think about you, that's all I do

(All day~) I think about you, that's all I do

(All night~) I think about you, I think about you

(All day~) I think about you, that's all I do

(All night~) I think about you, that's all I do

(All day~) I think about you, that's all I do

(All night~) I think about you, I think about you

* * *

Ahri sang the last chorus, while Ezreal sang in the background.

* * *

(하 하) 하루 종일

(A-All) (All day)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(하 하) 하루 종일

(A-All) (All day I)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(하 하) 하루 종일

(A-All) (All day)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(하 하) 하루 종일

(A-All) (All day I)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(하 하)

(A-All)

(니)

(You)

(뿐이야)

(Only you)

(뿐이야)

(Only you)

(하 하)

(A-All)

(니)

(You)

(뿐이야)

(Only you)

(뿐이야)

(Only you)

* * *

After they were done, they took off the headphones. The five of them walked out of the mic room and the producers congratualted them for a good job.

"Tomorrow, we'll be working on a few other songs, so we can release this debut song as part of a mini album. We'll finish up here, you guys can go leave now." Peter said.

"Make sure to be here tomorrow at 10!" Will said.

The five of them said their goodbyes and went back to the dorms.

Two hours later, Ezreal's phone rang. Ezreal looked at the caller ID and saw that Ahri was calling him. The swiped to the right and put the phone to his ear.

"Ezzy~, I'm booooooooored. Let's go to the shopping center together~!" Ahri said.

"Alright, alright, I'll go. Give me 30 minutes to get ready and I'll meet you in front of the shopping center, okay?" Ezreal said.

"Okay~ I'll see you in 30 minutes, then~" Ahri said. She hung up.

* * *

Ezreal took a quick shower and changed into fresh clothes. He got his shoes on and started walking over to the Institute's shopping center. When he got there, he looked around for Ahri, but the nine-tailed fox was nowhere to be found. Checking his watch, Ezreal realized that he was fifteen minutes early, and sat down at a bench to wait for Ahri. A few minutes later, Ezreal heard a familiar voice.

"Ezzy~!"

Ezreal looked up and the first thing he saw was Ahri's outfit. She was wearing a beige coat with fur on the collar, as well as a dark miniskirt and thigh-highs. Ezreal felt himself blush as he checked Ahri out.

"Ezreal~ My eyes are up here~"

Ezreal blushed harder as he looked away.

"L-Let's go…" Ezreal stammered.

Ahri giggled and went inside the shopping center with Ezreal.

After a few hours, Ezreal was carrying eight bags full of clothes.

"Ezzy~ Let's go to the arcade~!" Ahri said.

"Alright, let's go." Ezreal said.

Ezreal followed Ahri into the arcade. In the arcade, there was just about every game an arcade could possibly have, as well as a few photo booths set up in the back.

Ezreal went straight for the basketball game. He set down the bags, put a coin into the machine, and a few basketballs came forward. He grabbed one, took a second to get a feel for the ball, then took a shot. The ball flew into the hoop without touching the rim. Ezreal wasted no time grabbing another basketball and taking another perfect shot. He made a few more perfect baskets, but all of a sudden, the backboard moved farther away from Ezreal. 3-POINT RANGE was displayed on the screen. Ezreal smiled a little and took another shot. Like the ones before it, it flew right in without touching the rim. Ezreal scored a total of 27 points during the 3-point range period. The backboard moved back to its original position, and Ezreal kept making more and more perfect baskets. After a bit, the screen said GAME OVER and displayed Ezreal's score – 60 points. He smashed the last high score by 32 points.

"Wow, Ezreal. I didn't know you were this good at basketball." Ahri said.

"Talon and I play in the Institute on weekends." Ezreal said.

"You wanna play air hockey?" Ahri asked.

"Sure." Ezreal said.

Ezreal picked up the bags and brought them over to the air hockey table, Ahri put in a coin for herself and another one for Ezreal. A few seconds later, the puck dropped out on Ahri's side of the table. She picked up the puck, put in on the table, and hit it towards Ezreal's goal. She was a little off and it bounced off the wall and back over to her hit it back, and this time it actually looked like it was going to go in. Ezreal intercepted the puck perfectly, hitting it back over to Ahri's side and he watched as the puck went straight into the goal. Ahri pouted and puffed her cheeks out a little.

"You got lucky that time, Ezreal~!" Ahri said.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Ezreal answered.

Ahri got the puck out again and tried boucing the puck off the right wall and into Ezreal's goal. However, Ezreal was predicting that she would not try to go straight for the goal this time, and hit the puck straight back to Ahri. The puck floated around her side for a little, but she eventually hit it back. The puck bounced off the right wall and onto the left wall, then got through Ezreal's paddle to score Ahri a goal.

"I told you, Ezzy~! You got lucky that one time~" Ahri said.

Ezreal looked at her and laughed. He got the puck back out, and he hit it hard against the right wall, and somehow it went into the goal.

Ahri smirked.

"So that's how you're gonna play, huh?" she said.

She put the puck back onto the table and faked a hit to the right, then bounced it off the left wall. Ezreal reacted quickly and hit it back over to Ahri's side. Ahri sent it straight back to Ezreal, and they went like this for a few more seconds. The puck flew over to Ahri, but she swung too early and it flew right into the goal. The screen on the side of the table indicated that time was up, and Ezreal won, 3 to 1.

"GG easy, scrub." Ezreal said, jokingly.

"This is why you belong in Bronze 5." Ahri teased back.

They both laughed at the times they were controlled by incompetent summoners in Bronze.

Suddenly, Ahri saw something that caught her attention and ran right over to it.

"Ahri?" Ezreal asked.

Ezreal walked over to where Ahri was, and saw that she was in the section for claw games. Ahri had her face pressed up against the glass of a machine and was looking at something inside.

When Ezreal walked over, Ahri turned to him and pointed at something inside the machine.

"Ezreal, I want one~" Ahri said.

Ezreal took a look inside the machine. There were a lot of stuffed animals, including Baron pillows and Lulu plushies.

"You know these claw games are designed to be impossible, right?" Ezreal said.

Ahri gave Ezreal a pair of sad puppy eyes that would make even the coldest man's heart wrench in guilt. After a few seconds, Ezreal gave into Ahri's adorable puppy eyes and breathed a sigh of exasperation.

"Alright, alright, which one do you want?" he asked.

"Hmm…." Ahri took another looked inside the machine, scanning for anything specific she might want.

"Poro~!" Ahri said.

Ezreal put money into the machine and grabbed the control stick. He spied an exposed Poro plushie in the far corner of the machine, and started moving the claw over to that side of the machine. Once he determined that the claw was in the right spot to grab the Poro, he pushed the button and watched as the claw descended on the stuffed Poro. Luckily, the claw got a somewhat firm grip it and Ezreal watched as the claw made its way back over to the hole. Just when it looked like the Poro would drop back into the pile of stuffed animals, the claw moved over the hole and deposited the Poro into the hole for Ezreal to retrieve. Thankful he didn't have to do this all over again, Ezreal bent down and got the Poro for Ahri.

Ezreal handed the Poro over and Ahri gave Ezreal a hug.

"Thanks, Ezreal~" Ahri said.

Ezreal blushed and looked at the ground.

"I-It's nothing…" Ezreal stammered.

"Don't worry, consider this practice for when you get a real girlfriend~!" Ahri said, teasingly.

Ezreal blushed hard and looked away.

Ahri put the Poro into one of her bags and pulled out her phone to check the time.

"Oh, god. It's late." She said.

Ezreal looked over at Ahri's phone.

"Yeah, you're right. We should be heading back now. Come on, I'll walk you to your room." Ezreal said.

Ahri blushed slightly and nodded.

* * *

When they got outside, it was almost dark. The sun was just about to finish setting, and soon enough, the streetlights flickered on.

As they walked back to the dorms, Ahri noticed some guys giving her weird stares. From the looks of it, they were obviously up to no good. Ahri held onto Ezreal's hand a little tighter and the two of them walked a little faster towards Ahri's room.

When they reached Ahri's section of the building, Ezreal put some bags down and held the door open for Ahri. Once she was inside, Ezreal held the door open for himself using his foot and brought the bags inside. They walked up together to Ahri's room, and she unlocked the door.

"Don't worry Ezreal, you can come in." Ahri said.

Ezreal entered Ahri's room and put the bags next to her bed. He looked around the room, and it was just as girly as he had imagined. Everything was neatly organized, and there was a large mirror sitting against a wall, next to a makeup kit.

"Alright, I should get going then." Ezreal said.

"Alright, thanks for everything Ezreal, I mean it." Ahri said, smiling.

"Bye."

"Bye~"

The door cloosed and Ahri looked down at her bags. She took out the Poro plushie and put it on her bed. She then put all the clothes they bought today into the closet before taking a shower, changing into pajamas, turned the lights off, and got into bed. She had to get up early in the morning to work on the debut, anyways.

Once she was in bed, she put the Poro plushie next to her and went to sleep. She had a feeling that she would remember this day for a long time.

END


	4. Debut

A/N: The last chapter took a lot longer than expected… writers block lol

Well, I've started work on this chapter about 4 hours after chapter 3 went up on . Hopefully I get this out fast! Reviews motivate me to write, so please leave one if you enjoyed this fanfic. It only takes 30 seconds, as opposed to the hours it takes to write a chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 4

Debut

* * *

A/N: Song : Run Devil Run by SNSD (Ahri's dance)

Ahri has an SNSD alarm clock? I want one too…

* * *

_You better run, run, run, run, run~_

_더는__못__봐__걷어차__줄__래_

_(I can't see you anymore, I'd like to kick you)_

_You better run, run, run, run, run~_

날 붙잡아도 관심 꺼둘래 Hey

(Even if you try to hold onto me, I won't pay attention, hey~)

더 멋진 내가 되는 날 갚아주겠어 잊지 마

(The day I become a great person is the day I get my revenge, don't forget)

Ahri fumbled around for her alarm clock, but pushed it off her nightstand by accident. She rolled out of bed, crawled over to where the alarm clock fell, and shut it off. She looked at the time. 7:00 AM. Ahri groaned. She was never really a morning person, but she had places to go and things to do. But most of all, she had an Ezreal to see. She showered and brushed her teeth before changing into more comfortable clothes before heading out to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

At 9:45, the five were gathered in front of the door to the talent agency.

"We'll, we're a little early, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to come in a little ahead of schedule." Talon said.

They walked in and took the elevator to the lounge. Once drinks were bought for everyone, including the producers, they took the elevator down a floor, walked through the practice room, and went into the same recording room as yesterday. They saw nobody inside once they opened the door.

"Maybe we were a little too early…" Ahri said.

They sat down around the table and waited for the producers to come.

A few minutes later, the producers came in.

"You guys are early." Will said, rubbing sleep out of his eyes

Will yawned and sat down.

"Okay, so today we're going to have you try out the rest of the songs in the mini album and then have you guys do a final recording of the debut song. Your vocals seem good enough right now, but if you ever feel the need to brush up a little then we can do vocal exercises for a few hours so you guys can hit higher notes." Will said.

"No, we're fine. We'll improve sooner or later, since we're going to be singing all the time." Ahri said. The rest of them unanimously agreed.

"Great! So you guys can go into the mic room when you're ready, and we can try to do a final recording for this debut song." Will said.

A few hours later, they were all finished with the debut song. Will saved the final version onto his laptop, and then went into the mic room to hand them the list of the other 3 songs in the mini album. Another few hours later, they were comfortable with most of the songs.

"Normally a debut would take over a year and a half to make, but since you guys are so good at it, we can cut the time in half. This leaves more room for Jared to hype up your debut, more room for us to work on a better dance, more room to make a better music video, et cetera." Will explained. "You guys will be touring Valoran in no time."

"Alright, guys. You can go take a break, but be back here in an hour so we can finish recording the mini album. It's probably going to strech into tomorrow, but it's all good." Peter said.

The five of them went up to the lounge and sat in front of the TV. Suddenly, Ezreal felt a tug on his sleeve. It was Ahri, motioning him to come with her to the vending machines in the back. They walked over to the machines and took out their money.

"So which flavor do you want?" Ezreal asked, motioning over to the boxes of Pocky inside the machine.

"Strawberry~" Ahri mused.

Ezreal bought a few boxes of strawberry for Ahri and a few boxes of chocolate and almond crush for the others. They then moved over to the drinks machine and bought a few bottles of milk tea and Ezreal turned to bring the snacks back to the others. Ezreal put the stuff he got from the machines down on the table in front of the TV and was just about to open a box of Pocky before Ahri tugged on his sleeve and motioned towards the small practice rooms. Ezreal followed Ahri into a room and Ahri closed the door. Once he was inside, Ezreal sat down on the couch.

"So, what did you want?" Ezreal asked.

"Uh… E-Ezreal…?" Ahri asked.

"Yeah?" Ezreal answered.

"I…Ineedyoutodoafavorforme!" Ahri said.

Ezreal looked at Ahri, confused.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't really catch that." Ezreal said.

"I-I need you to do a favor for me…" Ahri said, slower this time.

Just thinking about what she was about to ask made her blush like crazy.

"Sure. What do you need me to do?" Ezreal asked.

"There's a bag of clothes in my room that I need you to bring over to Kat. I would do it myself, but something came up and I can't go back to my room right after work to bring it…" Ahri said.

Ahri dug into her bag and pulled out a ring of keys. She pulled off one of the keys and handed it to Ezreal.

"That's the key to my room. You can meet me to give it back outside the Ionian train station at like… 8 tonight?" Ahri said.

"Are you really okay with me having the key to your room?" Ezreal asked, with a worried expression.

"Yeah, it's fine." Ahri said. Ahri pulled out her phone to check the time. We still have half an hour until we need to go back."

"Alright, so I just have to take the bag to Kat's room?" Ezreal asked.

"Yep~!" Ahri said.

"Alright, got it. Let's go back outside?" Ezreal asked.

Ahri nodded and the two of them went back into the lodge. The other three were watching Pentakill perform on a weekly music show called Valoran Music Trend. There were a lot of other smaller groups that performed, but the bigger ones like Pentakill were what most of the people were here for. Ezreal looked at the stage on screen and imagined him performing on that same stage. This year was a huge year for debuts. In addition to CJ Entus, there was Jarvan's group, and many other major groups coming in from every corner of Runeterra. To accomadate the number of new groups coming in this year, they decided to extend VMT to two and a half hours instead of an hour and a half like it used to.

"There's going to be a lot of competition when we debut, huh?" Ezreal said.

"Yep. Heard this year's gonna be the most major debuts they've had in a while." Zed said.

Talon was on his second box of Pocky, and Kat was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd Kat go?" Ahri asked.

"I think she said she was going to the bathroom." Talon said.

Ezreal and Ahri sat down next to each other on a couch and watched the VMT. Kat came back in, they finished their Pocky and milk tea, and they went downstairs to finish up for today.

* * *

Ezreal stood outside the door to Ahri's room. He took out the key and opened it. He closed the door behind him and started looking for the bag.

"I should've asked her where…" he muttered.

He went to go look around her desk when something caught his attention. At first glance, it was a normal desk for a girl's room. There was a mirror on it that was propped against the wall. There were notebooks and makeup kits, but apart from that, it was mostly empty. Ezreal walked over to the desk and moved a makeup kit to find… a picture of him? He picked it up for closer inspection. In the frame, there was a picture of him probably taken during the auditions. You could see parts of Talon and Zed at the sides of the frame, but Ezreal took up most of the picture. Ezreal put the picture down and started looking around again. There it was, on her bed. The Poro plushie he got her yesterday sat on a pillow. He flipped through her desk calendar. Sure enough, April 17th , his birthday, was circled in pink sharpie. He could also make out a tiny heart in the corner of April 17th's box on the calendar.

The picture. Poro plushie. His birthday circled with a heart.

Ezreal was trying to piece together this puzzle, when it suddenly became clear to him.

Ahri had a crush on him.

"This can't be real." Ezreal muttered to himself.

Ahri was a goddess that stood on a pedestal so high that he would've never even dreamed of reaching her. She gets confessions daily from people around the country, and all of them were turned down for him?

Ezreal was deep in thought when his phone started ringing. He flinched and slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket. Ahri's name was displayed on the screen. Ezreal nervously swiped to the right and put the phone to his ear.

"Ahri?" Ezreal said.

"Ezreal! I forgot to tell you that the bag is in the closet~" Ahri said. "Sorry~"

"Alright, I'll look in the closet. Thanks, Ahri."

"No problem~"

Ezreal hung up and took a deep though he knew that Ahri had a crush on him, he couldn't let that get in his way. He had a debut to prepare for.

* * *

Months passed since then, and Ezreal managed to keep Ahri from knowing what happened inside her room that day. Their debut was due in a few days, and they were putting the finishing touches on it. Ahri, Ezreal, Zed, Talon, and Katarina were gathered in the lounge with Jared to discuss their debut stage later that week.

"Alright, so you guys are going right after Jarvan's group on Sunday. If you want to practice the dance another time, you can use the small practice rooms. We're redoing the floor on the main practice room, so we can't use it for another few weeks. For the performance, we're going with what we planned. There's going to be a one minute intro and then the lights will turn off, stagehands will bring the chairs out, put them in a line, with Ezreal's chair in the center of the stage. You guys have practiced this hundreds of times, so you should have no problem dancing on stage. The music video we made will go up two days before the performance, along with the fanchant tutorial. You guys don't have to worry about tiring out on stage, since you were on that workout schedule I put you on." Jared explained.

"What is Jarvan's group debuting with?" Zed asked.

"We don't know yet. We'll have to see when they perform." Jared answered.

"How many people do you think are going to be there?" Kat asked.

"Around…. seven thousand live? Hundreds of thousands if you count the ones watching on TV." Jared said. "The Institute's music hall can only hold about seven thousand, but there are stadiums around Valoran that can hold upwards of thirty thousand. Right now, the debut stage is all that matters. We can worry about future performances later.

The five of them nodded .

"If you guys really don't feel comfortable, the practice rooms are always open. There's going to be one last rehearsal backstage on the day of your debut stage, but you guys should be fine." Jared said.

The last few days leading up to the debut were the most nervous days some of them have ever felt.

* * *

"Three.. Two.. One.., aaaaaaand, we're live."

Cameras started rolling as three people walked out onto the stage and waved.

"Hey, everybody~ ! It's Sunday, and you know what that means!"

"It's time for…. Valoran Music Trend~!"

A crowd of seventh thousand cheered in front of them as everyone turned to face the hosts.

"I'm Janna~"

"I'm Jayce."

"And I'm High Summoner Krepo, and as you all know, we're your hosts for this week's installment of VMT!"

The hosts paused for a moment as the audience cheered. When they died down a little, the hosts continued.

"We're getting close to the end of summer, and you all know what that means~" Janna said.

"It's time for debuts, everyone." Jayce said. "And this week, we have two groups debuting from the auditions we held a few months back. But before we get to the debuts, we have a few groups going first."

The lights shining onto the staged shut off as platforms beneath the stage rose up. The huge screen behind the stage lit up and a PENTAKILL logo appeared.

You could hear the cheers from under the stage.

"The most popular band in Valoran to date. It's Pentakill, everybody."

The hosts walked off and a platform rose up from beneath the stage, and with it, the members of Pentakill.

* * *

A/N: My Pentakill is going to have a different image in my fanfic. Instead of being a metal band, I'll have them be a regular rock band, since I can't find any metal to fit into the story~ sorry.

This song is another one of my personal favorites.

Song : 직감 (Intuition) by CNBLUE

I don't own anything, etc.

* * *

Uh, come on, yeah

네가날떠날거란직감이와(Don't give up)

(I get a feeling that you're going to leave me) (Don't give up)

자꾸만이런저런핑계들만(Don't give up)

(You keep giving me all these excuses) (Don't give up)

느낌이달랐던싸늘한Bye Bye (Don't give up)

(Your cold bye-bye that feels different from before) (Don't give up)

난보낼수없어(Because I love you)

(I can't let you go) (Because I love you)

나를사랑한다할땐언제고이제와서Why you say goodbye

(You told me that you loved me, but now, why are you saying goodbye?)

이대로보낼순없어never (because I love you)

(I can't let you go like this, never) (Because I love you)

Whoa~ 이유아닌이유로

(Don't try to leave me)

Whoa~ 나를떠나가려하지마

(With only an excuse)

* * *

Underneath the stage, Ezreal and Ahri were watching the TV that broadcasted what was going on above them.

"I guess this is why Pentakill is the most popular…" Ezreal said.

"Don't worry Ezreal~! We'll do fine~" Ahri said.

Ezreal laughed nervously and tried to calm down.

* * *

Please don't go go go제발떠나가지마

(Please don't go, go, go) (Please don't go)

한번만이라도날돌아봐줄래

(Can you please look back at me just once?)

Please don't go go go슬픈인사는싫어

(Please don't go, go, go) (I don't like sad goodbyes)

널사랑하니까다시돌아와

(Please come back to me, because I love you)

Step by step, one two three, dipdi daridu~

긴긴시간들이너를지워가겠지만

(Long, long times will erase you away)

Step by step, one two three, dipdi daridu~

난하루하루가고통일거야

(But each day will be torture for me)

* * *

Somewhere else beneath the stage, Jarvan sat with Garen as they watched the show.

"We're going to have to beat these guys, too?" Garen asked, disgust written all over his face. "As if we didn't have enough stuff to do…"

"Shut it, Garen. Just make sure you don't ruin your image onstage, smile and wave, and these guys will be light work." Jarvan muttered.

"Where's Xin? We're going up in half an hour…" Garen said, looking around.

"God knows where he is. Probably jerking off in a bathroom somewhere, for all he's worth." Jarvan said, looking back at the TV.

* * *

너와난끝이라는직감이와(Don't give up)

(I've got a feeling that you and I are over) (Don't give up)

자꾸만이런저런짜증들만(Don't give up)

(You keep complaining about this and that) (Don't give up)

기회만엿보다차가운Bye Bye (Don't give up)

(A cold bye-bye after waiting for the chance) (Don't give up)

난보낼수없어(Because I love you)

(I can't let you go) (Because I love you)

Whoa~거짓같은사랑이

(This love really is trash)

Whoa점점나를아프게만해

(It's hurting me more and more)

* * *

Fanchants and cheers could be heard all over the Institute. Phone cameras were recording the show, and some fans even had PENTAKILL signs waving around.

* * *

Please don't go go go제발떠나가지마

(Please don't go, go, go) (Please don't go)

한번만이라도날돌아봐줄래

(Can you look back at me just once?)

Please don't go go go슬픈인사는싫어

(Please don't go, go, go) (I don't like sad goodbyes)

널사랑하니까다시돌아와

(Please come back to me, because I love you)

Step by step, one two three, dipdi daridu~

긴긴시간들이너를지워가겠지만

(Long, long times will erase you away)

Step by step, one two three, dipdi daridu~

난하루하루가고통일거야

(But everyday will be torture for me)

Uh네입술은이별을말하길원해

(Uh, your lips wanna say goodbye)

네눈빛은나를피하려고만해

(Your eyes keep trying to avoid me)

I already know난아주직감적으로(I don't wanna say goodbye)

(I already know through my intuition) (I don't wanna say goodbye)

Don't say goodbye이별을말하지마

(Don't say goodbye, don't say goodbye)

Don't say bye bye나를떠나지마

(Don't say bye-bye, don't go)

사랑을떠나서나란사람에게이러지마(Because I love you)

(Don't walk away from this love, don't do this to me) (Because I love you)

Don't say no no no내눈을피하지마

(Don't say no, no, no, don't avoid my eyes)

한걸음한걸음왜멀어지려해

(Step by step, why are you trying to get farther from me?)

Don't say no no no그런표정은싫어

(Don't say no, no, no, I don't like that look)

눈물로이렇게애원하잖아

(I'm pleading like this in tears)

Please don't go go go제발떠나가지마

(Please don't go, go, go, please don't go)

Don't break my heart, don't you break me heart~

나를떠나지마yeah, still loving you

(Don't leave me, yeah, still loving you)

Please don't go go go슬픈인사는싫어

(Please don't go, go, go, I don't like sad goodbyes)

널사랑하니까다시돌아와

(Please come back to me, because I still love you)

Step by step, one two three, dipdi daridu~

긴긴시간들이너를지워가겠지만

(Long, long times will erase you away)

Step by step, one two three, dipdi daridu~

매일매일이악몽일거야

(But every day will be a nightmare)

* * *

The cheers that were heard in the music hall were unlike any cheers Ezreal had ever heard. There were so many people here that the cheers heard at the audition paled in comparison.

After the performance, Pentakill was up in the room where the hosts were. They did a short interview, said that they would be at a fanmeet next week, and there were a few performances left for them before they started work on their next song.

After Pentakill, there were some other bands from different city-states, but only some of them could really hold a candle to Pentakill's performance.

Finally, the time for Jarvan's performance came. Xin showed up at the last minute, and they walked over to the platform that would carry them up to the stage.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we have one of the debut groups coming up right now. After the audition, these guys were picked up by a talent agency, and they're here today to show you what they've got." Krepo said.

The stage went dark, and the screen started playing an animation of Jarvan's Demacian Standard falling down into the ground. A few seconds later, XJG was displayed on the screen, and the platform slowly started rising up from underneath the stage.

"They've been called "The Next Pentakill". Everybody, give it up for XJG." Jayce said.

Cheers rang through the Institute as fans from the audition recognized Jarvan, Garen, and Xin. They took their positions behind their instruments and started the performance.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I'm having a new korean format for CJ Entus and XJG. I'll have lines in either bold, italics, or normal font. I'll figure it out eventually, and I'm sorry that I'm terrible at explaining things, haha~ Once again, this song is one of my favorites.

Normal font = Jarvan

**Bold font = Garen**

Song : Hello Hello by FT ISLAND

(Note: 안녕(Annyeong) is a Korean greeting that can be used for both hello and goodbye.)

* * *

안녕이란 말 Hello hello 이젠 Goodbye goodbye

(The word Annyeong means hello hello, now it's goodbye goodbye)

말이야 사랑한단 말이야

(I'm telling you, I love you)

못 잊는단 말이야 다시 돌아오란 말이야

(I can't forget you, so please come back to me)

아니야 이제 와서 이건 아니야

(This isn't it, this isn't it now)

너와 나 정말 사랑했잖아

(You and I really loved each other)

**Listen up, I~**

**Nobody nobody nobody no one ****너****밖엔****없****어**

**(Nobody, nobody, nobody, no one, there is no one but you)**

**십****년이****지나도****강산이****변해****도**

**(Even if a century goes by, even if mountains change)**

**너****밖엔****없****어**

**(There is no one but you)**

바보야 날 보란 말이야

(Idiot, look at me)

오늘도 너를 향해 소리쳐

(I'm shouting out for you, even today)

* * *

The whole group of CJ Entus was underneath the stage, preparing for their performance. Last-minute corrections to their hair, their makeup, and their outfits were being made, and once that was all done, they sat down and watched the performance going on above them.

"Ahh~ These guys are good~" Ahri said.

"But we're better, right Ahri?" Kat said, smirking.

"You don't seem nervous at all, Kat." Ezreal said.

"Guess I got used to not being nervous." Kat answered.

* * *

안녕이란 말 Hello hello

(Saying hello, hello, hello)

이젠 Goodbye goodbye

(Now, goodbye, goodbye)

잊으려고 자꾸 애를 써도 그게 안돼

(I keep trying to forget you, but it's not working)

난 Hello hello Oh 넌 Goodbye goodbye

(I'm hello, hello, Oh you're goodbye goodbye)

아직까지 너를 사랑한단 말이야

(I'm telling you that I still love you)

말이야 보고 싶단 말이야

(I'm telling you, I miss you)

못 보낸단 말이야 제발 가지 말란 말이야

(I can't let you go, please don't go)

아니야 이별이란 말은 아니야

(This isn't it, saying goodbye isn't it)

너와 나 아직 사랑하잖아

(You and I still love each other)

**Listen up, I~**

**안녕이라****말하며****다가왔****다**

**(I came closer to you by saying hello)**

**사랑이란****말로****날****바보로****만들었****다**

**(You turned me into a fool with the word love)**

**함께한****시간은****널****못****잊게****만들었****다**

**(The times we spent together makes me unable to forget you)**

**그리고****떠나갔다****너밖에****없****는**

**(And then you left, I have no one but you)**

**내게****넌****또****다른****안녕을****말한****다**

**(But you are saying another greeting to me)**

거짓말 날 보고 말해봐

(It's a lie, look at me and tell me,)

정말 날 떠날 거란 말이니

(Are you really going to leave me?)

안녕이란 말 Hello hello

(Saying hello, hello, hello)

이젠 Goodbye goodbye

(Now, goodbye, goodbye)

잊으려고 자꾸 애를 써도 그게 안돼

(I keep trying to forget you, but it's not working)

난 Hello hello Oh 넌 Goodbye goodbye

(I'm hello, hello, Oh you're goodbye, goodbye)

아직까지 너를 사랑한단 말이야

(I'm telling you that I still love you)

Everybody say la, la, la~

Everybody say ha, ha, ha~

Everybody say ta, ta, ta~

Everybody say, hello, hello, hello~

내가 널 부를 땐 Hello

(When I call you, it's hello)

네가 날 부를 땐 Goodbye

(When you call me, it's goodbye)

우리서로 다른 슬픈 인사말

(A sad different greeting for both of us)

사랑하니까 Hello hello

(Because I love you, hello, hello)

안돼 Goodbye goodbye

(No, goodbye, goodbye)

잡으려고 하면 멀어지는 나의 사랑

(My love that goes farther away when I try to reach for it)

난 Hello hello

(I'm hello, hello)

Oh 넌 Goodbye goodbye

(Oh, you're goodbye goodbye)

오늘도 외치는 널 부르는 인사말

(I shout a different greeting to you today)

Hello hello 이젠 Goodbye goodbye

(Hello, hello, now it's goodbye, goodbye)

잊으려고 자꾸 애를 써도 그게 안돼

(I try to forget you, but it's not working)

난 Hello hello

(I'm hello hello)

Oh 넌 Goodbye goodbye

(Oh, you're goodbye goodbye)

아직까지 너를 사랑한단 말이야

(I'm telling you that I still love you)

* * *

Cheers could be heard in the Institute for ten minutes after they stopped.

"Well, I'm glad they exceeded our expectations for this debut, but in my opinion, Pentakill will always be more popular" Krepo said.

"Well, now we all know that Krepo is a Pentakill fanboy~" Janna mused.

In the interview, Jarvan said that XJG's fanmeet was going to be next week, in the Institute's shopping center. And just like that, it was CJ Entus' time to go.

"Alright guys, stand right here," a stagehand motioned towards the platform. "and after the operator gives the thumbs-up, you guys will go up, okay?"

"Mhmm~" Ahri said.

They waited patiently for a signal from the operator, and finally, it came.

"Well, everybody, we have another new face here at VMT. It's the second debut group from the auditions, and this group is my personal favorite." Jayce said.

"I don't know about that, Jayce, but we'll have to wait and see. I'm expecting very good things from this group tonight after what we saw a few days ago online." Krepo said.

"Well, it's time~ Everybody, give it up for CJ Entus~!" Janna said.

Just like XJG, fans from the audition recognized them and the cheers died down for the performance.

* * *

A/N: OH GOD HOW AM I GOING TO DO THIS

OKAY

Regular font = Ezreal

**Bold font = Talon**

_Italics = Zed_

Underlined = Ahri

_**Bold + Italic = Katarina**_

Song : Let out the Beast by EXO

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

_신사__숙녀__여러__분_

_(Ladies and gentlemen)_

**티켓****들고****왔나****요**

**(Did you bring your tickets?)**

**여기로****여기로****줄을****서봐****요**

**(Here, here, line up here)**

_**걱정**__**말아요**__**여기**__**편히**__**앉아**__**요**_

_**(Don't worry, just sit tight)**_

_**자꾸**__**시곈**__**왜**__**봐**__**요**_

_**(Why do you keep looking at your watch?)**_

_**끝까지**__**봐요**__**자**__**!**_

_**(Just watch till the end!)**_

지금부터 Lose control

(From now on, lose control)

노래가 들리면 춤춰

(Dance when you hear this song)

폭발할 것 같은 너의 에너지

(Your energy is about to explode)

나는 멈출 수가 없어

(I can't stop)

_오랫동안__숨겨왔었__던_

_(I'll unleash the beast)_

_속에__있는__야수를__풀__고_

_(That's been hiding inside me for a long time)_

천방지축 아이 같은

(I'm reckless, like a child)

난 절대 길들일 수 없어

(I can't ever be tamed)

* * *

The stage went dark for a split second before a light shined down onto Ahri, making her the only thing visible on the stage.

* * *

무대위로조명이나를비추면

(When the lights shine on me on stage)

나를보는사람모두빠져

(Everyone looking at me falls for me)

무대위로조명이나를비추면

(When the lights shine on me on stage)

눈빛하나까지놓치지마

(I don't miss a single eye on me)

* * *

The lights went back to normal.

* * *

숨겨둘 수 없는 본능You know I'm gonna

(My instincts can't be hidden, you know I'm gonna)

Let out the beast~

_너도__느끼잖아__You know you wanna_

_(You feel it too, you know you wanna)_

_Let out the beast~_

시작한다Show time

(It's starting, show time)

크게소리쳐봐

(Shout out loudly)

이제모두다

(Now everybody,)

Let out the beast~!

Let out the beast~!

Let out the beast~!

* * *

The lights cut off suddenly and the stage went dark. The music stopped as stagehands pulled out the chairs and put them in a line, with one in the middle of the stage for Ezreal. The five of them took their positions behind the chairs and waited for the song to start.

* * *

A/N: Song : ADTOY (All Day I Think Of You) by 2PM

If you want to see the "chair dance", just search in youtube "2pm adtoy dance practice" and you'll know what I mean. Putting the dance in the story would be super time consuming and hard to do, so being the lazy motherfucker I am, you guys will just have to look at it yourself. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

_(__하__하__)_ 하루 종일

_(All)_ (All day I)

_(__니__)_ 니 생각

_(You)_ (Think of you)

_(__뿐이야__)_ 뿐이야

_(Only you)_ (Only you)

_(__뿐이야__)_ 뿐이야

_(Only you)_ (Only you)

_(__하__하__)_ 하루 종일

_(All)_ (All day I)

_(__니__)_ 니 생각

_(You)_ (Think of)

_(__뿐이야__)_ 뿐이야

_(Only you)_ (Only you)

_(__뿐이야__)_ 뿐이야

_(Only you)_ (Only you)

**너****땜에****하루****종일****아무****것도****못해**

**(Because of you, I can't do anything all day)**

**내****마음은****네게****뺏겨버린****것****같애**

**(It's as if you took my heart away)**

**마치****내****곁에****있는****것****같애**

**(It's as if you were right next to me)**

**내****머리****속은****어젯밤의****기억에****취해**

**(My head is drunk with thoughts of last night)**

**깨지를****못해****다****너****때문이야**

**(And I can't sober up, thanks to you)**

**미치겠어****너를****원해**

**(I'm going crazy, I want you)**

**가지고****싶어****만지고****싶어**

**(I want you, to have you, to touch you)**

**빠져들어****Deeper and Deeper**

**(I'm falling for you, deeper and deeper)**

_**내**__**몸과**__**마음이**__**끝없이**__**널**__**원해**_

_**(My body and heart endlessly desire you)**_

_**빨고**__**있던**__**사탕을**__**뺏긴**__**아이처럼**_

_**(I'm like a kid whos candy was taken away)**_

_**돌아버리겠어**__**뭘**__**해도**__**집중이**__**안돼**_

_**(I'm going crazy, what should I do)**_

_**맘이**__**딴**__**데**__**가있으니**__**뭐가**__**되겠어**__**안돼**_

_**(I can't focus, my mind is somewhere else)**_

_**도대체**__**내게**__**뭘**__**한**__**건데**_

_**(What exactly did you do to me?)**_

_**내가**__**이러는**__**게**__**말이**__**안돼**_

_**(It makes no sense that I'm acting like this)**_

나를 보는 눈빛이 미칠 것 같애

(You drive me crazy when your eyes look at me)

야릇하게 미소를 지으면서

(You smile mysteriously at me)

내 이름을 불러주면서

(You say my name)

계속 눈을 맞춰

(And keep looking into my eyes)

내 이름을 불러주면서

(You say my name)

눈을 맞춰

(And you look at me)

스쳐가는손길이미칠것같애

(Your soft touch drives me crazy)

움직이질못하게하면서

(You take my breath away)

내머릿결부터목을타고서흘러내려

(Slipping from my hair down to my neck)

머릿결부터목을타고서흘러내려

(Slipping from my hair down to my neck)

_(__하__하__)_ 하루 종일

_(All)_ (All day I)

_(__니__)_ 니 생각

_(You)_ (Think of)

_(__뿐이야__)_ 뿐이야

_(Only you)_ (Only you)

_(__뿐이야__)_ 뿐이야

_(Only you)_ (Only you)

_(__하__하__)_ 하루종일

_(All)_ (All day I)

_(__니__)_ 니생각

(_You) _(Thinkof you)

_(__뿐이야__)_ 뿐이야

_(Only you)_ (Only you)

_(__뿐이야__)_ 뿐이야

_(Only you) _(Only you)

_(__하__하__)_ 하루 종일

_(All)_ (All day I)

_(__니__)_ 니 생각

_(You)_ (Think of)

_(__뿐이야__)_ 뿐이야

_(Only you)_ (Only you)

_(__뿐이야__)_ 뿐이야

_(Only you)_ (Only you)

_(__하__하__)_ 하루 종일

_(All)_ (All day I)

_(__니__)_ 니 생각

_(You)_ (Think of)

_(__뿐이야__)_ 뿐이야

_(Only you)_ (Only you)

_(__뿐이야__)_ 뿐이야

_(Only you)_ (Only you)

_**니가**__**나를**__**바라보면**_

_**(When you look at me)**_

_**마치**__**전기가**__**흐르는**__**것**__**같아**_

_**(It feels like I'm getting electrified)**_

_**니가**__**나를**__**만지면**__**눈을**__**감고**_

_**(When you touch me, I close my eyes)**_

_**난**__**너의**__**향기를**__**맡아**_

_**(And smell your scent)**_

_**날아오르는**__**것만**__**같아**_

_**(I feel like I'm soaring)**_

_**내**__**몸과**__**마음이**__**다**__**타버리는**__**것**__**같아**_

_**(It seems like my body and my heart are burning)**_

_**니가**__**나타나는**__**순간부터**__**나는**__**미칠**__**것**__**같아**_

_**(From the moment you appear, I feel like I'm going crazy)**_

**헤어지자마자****니가****그리워**

**(As soon as you leave, I already miss you)**

**헤어지지****않게****둘이****멀리****어디로****떠날까**

**(Should we go far away so we can be together forever?)**

**내****모든****커리어****다****버리더라도****난****도리어**

**(Even if I had to throw away my whole career)**

**기쁠지도****모르겠다는****생각이**

**(I actually might be happy)**

**드는****걸****보니****몸의****맥박이****정상이****아닌****거야****I'm crazy**

**(My pulse isn't normal, I'm crazy)**

**That's what you do, please help me!**

나를보는눈빛이미칠것같애

(You drive me crazy when you look at me)

야릇하게미소를지으면서(woah~)

(You smile at me mysteriously) (woah~)

내이름을불러주면서계속눈을맞춰

(You call my name and keep eye contact)

내이름을불러주면서눈을맞춰

(You call my name and make eye contact)

스쳐가는 손길이 미칠 것 같애

(Your soft touch leaves me breathless)

움직이질 못하게 하면서

(You tie me up)

내 머릿결부터 목을 타고서 흘러내려

(You drip from my hair down to my neck)

머릿결부터 목을 타고서 흘러내려

(You drip from my hair down to my neck)

(하 하) 하루 종일

(All) (All day I)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(하 하) 하루 종일

(All) (All day I)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(하 하) 하루 종일

(All) (All day I)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(하 하) 하루 종일

(All) (All day I)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(All day~) _I think about you, that's all I do_

(All night~) _I think about you, that's all I do_

(All day~) _I think about you, that's all I do_

(All night~) _I think about you, I think about you_

(All day~) _I think about you, that's all I do_

(All night~) _I think about you, that's all I do_

(All day~) _I think about you, that's all I do_

(All night~) _I think about you, I think about you_

(하 하) 하루 종일

(All) (All day)

(니) 니 생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(하하) 하루종일

(All) (All day I)

(니) 니생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(하하) 하루종일

(All) (All day)

(니) 니생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(하하) 하루종일

(All) (All day I)

(니) 니생각

(You) (Think of)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

(뿐이야) 뿐이야

(Only you) (Only you)

_(__하__하__)_

_(A-All)_

_(__니__)_

_(You)_

_(__뿐이야__)_

_(Only you)_

_(__뿐이야__)_

_(Only you)_

_(__하__하__)_

_(A-All)_

_(__니__)_

_(You)_

_(__뿐이야__)_

_(Only you)_

_(__뿐이야__)_

_(Only you)_

* * *

The lights shut off and the stage went dark. The platform descended back down, and the five of them were given towels. The cheers could be heard from beneath the stage, as well as through the many TVs.

"Good job, guys. That was perfect." Jared said,

"Holy shit, that was intense" Ezreal said.

"So this is what it feels like to be an idol?" Talon said.

"Do all guys complain this much?" Ahri said.

"Ahri, you shouldn't be talking. Look at how much your hands are shaking." Talon said.

"Shhh." Ahri said.

Jared led them up a few flights of stairs and down a few hallways, opened a door, and they were inside the host's room. Jayce motioned for them to come up, and the five of them walked up.

"That was a great performance guys. But before we do anything, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Jayce said.

"Alright, one, two, three."Ezreal said. "We are…"

"CJ Entus!" the five of them said, bowing to the camera.

Through the glass walls of the host room, you could see seven thousand people cheering for them.

"Everyone's waited a long time for us to debut, and we're glad that you guys liked our performance tonight." Zed said.

"We prepared a lot for tonight." Katarina said.

The other four agreed.

"When we come back with a new song, it's going to be better~" Ahri said. "Please look forward to it."

"I'll be honest here, I thought XJG would destroy you guys, but you proved me wrong. You guys were awesome up there." Krepo said.

"Alright, why don't we talk a little about your debut mini album that's coming out soon?" Jayce asked.

"Yes~!" Ahri said. "Our title song, "Let Out The Beast", as you all saw tonight, is more of an introduction song to the rest of the album, and in this case, to the performance of our main song, All Day I Think Of You."

"It's a really good song." Zed continued.

"Oh, that was an intro? For a second there, I thought that was your debut song." Krepo said.

"Well, it would work as a debut song, in my opinion." Janna said.

"Well I guess we can stop here for the mini album. I'm dying to ask this – who do you think is the best looking member of the group?" Jayce asked.

"You mean we get to decide?" Ezreal asked.

"Well, I don't think you could just label one of us as the best looking member…" Katarina said.

"It's really a hard decision." Krepo said.

"Okay, so on the count of three, I want all of you to point to who you think is the best looking member of CJ Entus." Jayce said.

The five of them nodded and got ready.

"Alright. One, two… three." Jayce counted.

Fingers were pointed, and Janna counted up the votes.

"It's a tie between Ezreal and Ahri…" Janna said.

"Two votes for Ezreal, two votes for Ahri, and one vote for Kat…" Jayce said.

Ahri turned a little and saw Ezreal's finger pointed toward her, and felt her face turn bright red.

"Well I guess we'll just leave it at a tie." Jayce said. "Moving on, what about your fanmeeting tomorrow morning?"

"We're going to be in the Institute's shopping center tomorrow morning at 10, and we're going to sign autographs, take pictures, and other things you do at a fanmeet." Ezreal said.

"We're going to be there for about… 6 hours. 10 to 4." Ahri said.

"Alright, everyone, you heard them. If you're a new CJ Entus fan and you want to get something signed, you better be in the shopping center tomorrow, because you won't get another chance for a while if you miss this one." Krepo said.

"Alright guys, thank you for your time~" Janna said.

The five of them bowed one more time before walking off. The show was going to continue for another hour, but they had to go home and get some rest for tomorrow morning.

After they left the Institute building, everyone said their goodbyes.

* * *

Ahri and Ezreal were just walking back to their buildings, when Ahri ran over to a convenience store and went inside. Ezreal followed her into the store, only to see Ahri with her face pressed up against the ice cream freezer.

"Ezreal, buy me some~" Ahri said.

"Well, I guess I could get us both some." Ezreal answered.

Ahri looked through the glass door, and after a while, she opened the door and pulled out a cup of mint chocolate chip. Ezreal got the same thing and they brought them to the counter, where they paid. The two of them walked outside into the humid summer air and sat down at a nearby bench. Streetlights flickered on as Ezreal watched the sun go down. They sat there silently, eating their ice cream for a few minutes. Ezreal got up to throw his empty cup out, with Ahri following.

"Ahri, it's getting late. Should we head back?" he asked.

Ahri pulled out her phone and checked the time.

"Yeah, your'e right." She said.

They walked in awkward silence for a few minutes, before Ahri spoke up.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow~!" Ahri said, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah, me too. Have you ever done a fanmeeting before?" Ezreal asked.

"Nope." Ahri answered.

"Ah…"

The more Ezreal thought about Ahri, the more awkward it was to walk with her. Before he knew it, they were in front of Ahri's building.

"Alright, so I'll meet you in front of the shopping center at 9?" Ahri asked.

"Yep." Ezreal said.

"Alright, then. Goodnight, Ezreal~" Ahri said.

"Night." Ezreal answered.

* * *

"This many people showed up?" Kat said.

The five of them took a look at the massive crowd of fans in front of the area where they were set up.

"I've been managing idols for fifteen years, and I've never seen this many people at a fanmeet." Jared said.

Jared took a quick look at the schedule and handed it to Ahri.

"Alright, so you guys are going to be taking pictures, signing stuff, and there's going to be performances of your debut and audition songs at one. Bathrooms are down this way, and lunch is at eleven, okay?" he said.

The five of them nodded, and with that, the first CJ Entus fanmeeting commenced.

* * *

Five and a half hours later, there was no end in sight for the lines of fans coming into the fanmeet area.

"Ezreal, take a picture with me!"

"C-Can you sign this for me?"

"Ahri, how do you pick out your clothes?"

"You guys were great up there!"

"I can't wait for next Sunday~!"

At 5:45, Ezreal looked up from the table to see the Lady of Luminosity herself, Luxanna Crownguard.

"Hey, Ezreal." Lux said, smiling.

"H-Hey, Lux…" Ezreal stammered.

Lux looked at Ezreal with a worried expression. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Ezreal blinked a few times, rubbed his face a few times, and took a deep breath. "Nothing. It's just been a long day."

"Alright! Can you sign this for me?" Lux asked, giving Ezreal a CJ Entus poster taken from the music hall.

"Sure, where do you want me to sign it?" Ezreal asked.

Lux pointed to a spot on the white background and Ezreal put his signature there.

"Also, can you take a picture with me? I haven't updated my Instagram in a while…" she asked.

"Sure." he answered.

After they finished, Ezreal took a look at the line in front of him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the end of the line.

"Lux. I gotta talk to you about something, but I gotta finish up first. Can you wait for a bit nearby? I'll be done in like, ten minutes." he said.

"Okay~!" Lux said. "I'll wait for you. Thanks for everything~!"

"No problem." he answered.

Ezreal said goodbye to Lux and went back to signing stuff and taking pictures.

Finally, they were done for the day.

"God, I'm exhausted." Zed sighed.

"I wanna go home and take a nap~" Kat said, yawning.

Ezreal finished his bottle of water, cleaned up his area, and packed his stuff up.

"I'll be leaving first, then." he said.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Ezreal and he exited out of the area. He then looked around for Lux, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe she's buying something first…" he muttered.

Ezreal decided to give Lux twenty minutes and found a bench near the fanmeet area to sit down at.

Minutes passed, but Lux didn't show up.

"Maybe she got tired of waiting for me and just left…" Ezreal muttered.

Ezreal was thinking about leaving as well, but Lux came out of a Forever 21 and walked over to him.

"Sorry~! There was a huge sale and I just had to check it out…" she said.

"It's fine." he answered.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Lux said, smiling.

"Okay, so, you know how the Ionia section has a end-of-summer festival every year?" Ezreal said.

"Yep! I've going for years." Lux answered.

"You have? Alright, great. I want to go this year, but I really have no idea what you're supposed to do for the festival…" he said.

"I could show you. You're supposed to go to the festival with someone else anyways." Lux said.

"That'd be great, Lux." Ezreal said,

"Alright, then! The festival is in two weeks, soooooooo… let's meet up on Wednesday?" she asked.

"Sure." Ezreal answered.

Lux pulled out her phone and opened her contacts books.

"Ezreal, what's your number?"

Ezreal told Lux his number, she registered him into his contacts, and then they said their goodbyes.

Ezreal walked out of the shopping center, and it hit him.

Did Ezreal just… ask Lux out?

* * *

END


End file.
